So 14, years huh?
by rexmankill
Summary: 14 years ago, 3rd impact flattered the world... but instead of getting sent to space UNIT 01 and its pilot spend the time hunting and killing NERV and SEELE, but he is Eventually found by WILLE... and boy has it change him: OOC AU rebuild saga (chapter 1 may suck abit since it was Originally a one-shot)
1. chapter 1 the return

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Two large figures slowly made their way through a red wasteland, their heavy steps shattering the ground beneath them like it was made of thin ice

"Are we sure Unit 01 was seen in the area?" Asks the pink one to its red colleague who ignores it for a second… before turning towards its pink companion in annoyance

"Maybe... it's been 3 years since we last spotted him" the red one responds in thought before turning back towards where they were going

"Pilots... you are nearly at the location Evangelion Unit zero-one was last seen at... do you have visual?" Asks a stern voice over the radio catching the pair off guard

"Negative mi-"

Suddenly in front of them, the ground erupts, two figures appear to be locked in a deadly duel

One is a Snow White hunched over creature with large red lips on its mouth but no eyes, a large double-sided blade in its arms and wings on its back... an MP model!

Across from it is the aforementioned unit 01… but it looks like it's going to crumble to dust any second if the state of its armour is anything to go by, as large gashed and crack cover it as well as burns and rust

The MP lunges at unit 01 which sidesteps the attack and, at the last second, smashes its fist into the face of the beast, stunning it, seeing this unit one grabs the blade, ripping it out of its opponent's finger before using it to Cleave it from shoulder to hip, seemingly killing it

The MP slowly falls to the ground, spraying thousands of gallons of blood as it does, unit 01 overlooks its fallen foe with an angry visage... before turning towards the red and pink Evangelion with a wary glance

It eyes them up its yellow eye boring into them, unbeknownst to it another MP rises out of the ground swinging its blade

"SHINJI!" Shouts the red one reaching out causing unit 01 to turn, the blade digs into its neck, but it raises its arm just in time to stop it from hitting the plug, the yellow eyes grow a red tint

"RAAAAAAAWWRR" Unit 01 screeches ripping the blade out of the MP hands before leaping forwards tackling its opponent to the ground bashing its fist into its face, breaking the grinning teeth, it then raises its arm again and stabbed into the centre of its chest and going through the back,

In its hand it holds the plug of the unit... and with a slight shake of the arm, it clenches its fist, crushing the occupant with a haunting scream filling the air

It shakily gets to its feet giving the other two units a tired glare as blood poured out of its shoulder/neck... before collapsing to the ground along with its pilot, its yellow eyes slowly de-glow but don't move off unit 02, who had seemingly frozen in place

Much later

Shinji Ikari slowly opens his eyes to find himself sitting on a medical bed with multiple people around him, he growls in annoyance, looking towards the 'unfamiliar ceiling'

He notes he is tied to the bed by thick leather straps and metal cuffs… not like It would hold him for long

Seeing he is awake one of the people watching over him calls out a name, but he ignores them as he focuses on the pain in his neck

"Fuck..." he says as he tries to move his arm to rub it only to found it bound… 'huh' tougher than he thought

"Who are you." A voice asks from his right

"Who the fuck are you?" He counters struggling to remove the bindings

"I am the one asking the questions" he states

"Yea we'll go ask yourself why I don't give a shit" he responds... until something of his forehead catching him by surprise

Thwack

"Agh…" he mutters as he tries to his head whilst glaring at the smiling man

"You touch me again and I'll skin you alive" Shinji threatens causing the man to lose his smile

"Who. Are. You" he states un-determined, Shinji growls in annoyance

"Shinji Ikari, Yea, the one who ended fucking the World… now fuck off" he says as he slightly loosens one of his bindings, a small grin forms on his face

"Good looks like memory is unaffected," he says before walking off leaving him alone

"That's right, run you git" He taunts getting no response

"Pssshh" he continues to struggle ripping one of the bindings off... he grins

Suddenly two beefy men walk in holding chains following a small woman... who looked familiar, however, both men point guns at Shinji noticing that he got one of his hands frees

"Release him" she orders, one tosses the key to Shinji who catches it with his free hand, he undoes the remaining straps and cuffs

"... thanks" he says rubbing his neck... to find a weird collar on it

"What the... what the hell have you put on me?" He demands, looking at her in annoyance as he tries to rip the collar off...

"The captain wanted to see you," she says ignoring his questions, he glares at her

"don't you fucking ignore me..." he threatens as one of them shoves the rifle in his face

"Move scum" he orders getting a glare from Shinji,

'Im'a kick you in the dick' he thinks to himself as he scowls at the guard

He follows them down a corridor full of personnel most of which are looking at him with various expressions, ranging from pity to utter fury

"Take a picture asshole's, it'll last longer," he said back, most of them either look away or harden their expression

They eventually arrive at of some sort bridge with a lot of familiar faces... ones he hadn't seen in nearly 15 years

"Well looky here, the old crew is together, all that's missing is the cold manipulative arse hole I dare to call my father and his right-hand minion, and we can pretend it's just it used to be" he jokes getting annoyed glances from the bridge crew

"Ohh right, we can't have one since you and NERV are at war, Ahh well, there goes my dream on a happy family" states the clearly bored pilot as he rolls his eyes

"BM-03... are we sure it's him?" Questions a purple haired woman, Shinji stares blankly at her

"Yes captain... the DNA test proves it, as does being able to pilot unit 01" replies some blond women from her side

"BM? Unless that stands for badass motherfucker I'd say we are on different pages," he says getting irritated growls from a few people, he grins

"Just shut up Shut up Ikari" says the lavender-haired women clearly annoyed, Shinji once again rolls his eyes

"Or what your ground me?... revoke my pilot status?... kill me? Do me a favour and fuck off Katsuragi " he responds antagonisticall ylooking at her with narrow eyes... and the detonator in her hand

"I'll blow your head off" she threatens blankly, Shinji smirks

"...which one?" He asks looking down... until he hears the collar beep

"All right, don't get your tits in a twist," he says taking a seat in the floor and crossing his legs

"Who said you could sit?" Says the marine aiming his weapon at him, Shinji stares right down the barrel with indifference

"Hmm, let me think, was it me, me or me?" he responds sarcastically... suddenly a notebook is thrown to his feet... his tally book

"... you've been busy since the third impact" she says crossing her arms looking at him causing him to shrug

"17,234 tallies on that list... a kill list" she continues as he looks at it, Shinji proudly smiles

"Yup, need to update that got 73 more on my last outing," he says looking at the book before slowly crawling towards it

"... take him away" she ordered in disgust as he is dragged off his feet-

-"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"-

-but not before he grabs his notepad, he is pulled out the room

shinji, the two guards and the girl walk down the corridor in silence as Shinji mumbles something about personal space

"You know, when my brother said he met the pilot of the famed UNIT 01, he said its pilot was a shy timid little boy who wouldn't hurt a fly... he either lied or you aren't him," she says

"well it's been about 14 years since I last saw Toji... so he's got an outdated impression" Shinji responds blankly catching her off guard

"How did-"

"-Name tag on your chest and the fact you said your brother knew me Sakura" Shinji states cutting her off mid-sentence, they soon arrive at a door, the guards open it and shove Shinji in... he sees a glass wall with a familiar figure on the other side

"Well hello there, Asuka, long time no see... you know since the whole 03/dummy plug business," he states cockily in a deceptive tone

shatter

The glass spiderwebs as the fist stops just short from hitting , Shinji grins

"love you too," he says shaking his head a small smile on his face

"You think you can just joke and smile after everything you've done?" She shouts through the glass angrly glaring at him

"Well Yea, that's the point of being mentally unstable... you tend not to give a shit, about well... anything to be honest," he blankly responds a deadpanned look on his face

"Well looks like the princess and the wolf are getting along nicely," says a happy voice from the door, Shinji looks over to it seeing a brunet with glasses in a pink plug suit

"Bugger off four eyes" orders Asuka angrily hes gaze not leaving shinji

"Wolf? Though I was a puppy?" He asks confused at the name change completely ignoring Asuka

"Yea... well a puppy is a cute, shy creature, a wolf... well a wolf is a brutal, cunning creature which kills people. lots of people," she says grimacing and looking at him, Shinji gives a long drawn out sigh

"It's like a fucking broken record with you people isn't it," he says shaking his head in defeat

The door opens revealing the captain and her second in command causing a few people to salute in response and causing Shinji to scoff a laugh

"Leave us" she orders the guards who nod walking outside, Misato wanders over next to Asuka, the

"Listen Here BM-03"

"So… 14 years ago-" but she is cut off a Shinji smashes the glass pane with his foot

"You know after all these years... after all the death and the pain, the only thing that kept me sane, in all those years I spent drenched in blood and LCL was that In the end, when I was done I would see my former guardians face, the one person in my life not to treat me like a piece of clay which could be played with, moulded and then discarded... but it's just occurred to me that she died all those years ago alongside Shinji Ikari, and all that's left is a cold manipulative bitch who a carbon copy of father, who thinks I'm the one at fault for fucking up everything... but really it's a case of, 'is it the gun or the gunmen that's guilty', and remember Katsuragi, only one of us had a finger on the trigger" he shouts in a venomous tone as he climbs through the window pausing a few feet away from her as everyone else in the room draws side arms to point at him, katsuragi merely slaps him

He looks toward the angry women... in indifference

"Huh... wasn't expecting a slap... thought a punch would be more appropriate," he says as blood dribbles down his face from his nose, he licks it when it reaches his lip

The captain walks out of the room in anger her subordinates regarding him with annoyance before the following suit

"Huh guess it wasn't important," he says before noticing he was alone, he grins

He looks at his arm sighing

"Wish there was a better way to do this," he says opening his mouth and biting on his arm

CHOMP

Outside the room

Misato stands cross-armed an annoyed look on her face as the other approach her

"...he certainly has changed over the years... then again we all have" states Akagi as she analyses the pad in her hands

"Rits... please shut up," says the captain looking at her old friend with a tired glance

KABOOM

The ship shakes from a might explosion from below the floor

The captain's communications suddenly device blurs to life

"Captain! multiple Eva's are in route to our location; the fleet is engaging them... but they are getting slaughtered" the voice relays one of the former bridge bunny's

"Shit... Asuka, Mari suit up now" she orders as they run off towards their respective units

"Securt BM-03 Bef-" the door to the cell blows off and Shinji sprints out immediately taking one of the guards down, and kicking him in the dick, before ripping the gun out of his hands

"MINE NOW!" He yells as he runs off

"SHIT AFTER HIM!" she orders the other guard, heads for the bridge

Outside

Unit 02 and 08 are raised up onto the deck of the ship armed with multiple weapons and begin to fire at the oncoming opponents, the MP's

Six MP's turn towards the Eva's, they raise their lances and swords shooting towards the pair and preparing to strike, but the unit 02 and 08 dodge the attack

Unit 08 draws its rifle firing point blank into its opponents blowing an Eva fist-sized holes into both of their respective chests, whilst unit 02 fires its gun arm into one and impales another with its own lance

However, the others use this opportunity to attack unit 02 uses its gun arm as an improvised shield blocking the blade, unit 08 doing similar with its rifle

Suddenly, in perfect synchronisation, they sidestep sending both MP's crashing forward into each other

Seeing this, unit 02 grabs the blade of the dead MP and impales from her side killing one but leaving the other alive... until a round from 08's rifle silence it

Seeing this the remaining units fly toward the Eva's hoping to overwhelm unit 02 and do, two pinning it down whiles another raises its weapon for a strike

Unit 08 tries to get to the others but is blocked by the remaining units

"ASUKA!" Screams Mari... the MP brings it lance down killing 02 and Asuka... or it would have had it not been impaled itself

It slowly turns its head to see... unit 01 holding a lance!

"Not really one to beat around the bush, so I will get straight to the point... get your fucking hands off her," he says over the commlink lifting it up by the lance and tossing it off the ship as it goes lifeless

Seeing this the remaining 5 units attack the biggest threat there... unit 01!

"Come get me you piece of shit," he says adopting a battle stance

The first launches at him, but he skilfully parry's the blade barehanded, he then charges it and leaps, kneeing it in the face, and grabbing its lance

Unit 01 springs off the first one's head and uses the momentum to impale it through the back killing it before slamming it into the first one whilst letting go, sending both tumbling across the Wunder before suddenly turning balling its hand into a fist decking the 3rd in the face shattering it teeth and stunning it

The fourth attack with its blade with Unit 01 simply drawing its knife whilst using the stunned MP as a shield, getting the fourth blade stuck in its friend which also goes lifeless from the blow but before the forth can react the prog knife finds its self in the front of the neck slicing into the plug

The 5th lunches from behind attempting to catch until 01 off guard, but at the last second unit 01 spins the lance scraping along back of the head as it gets behind it

Unit raises its arm before plunging down into the back of neck area its arm coming out of the front holding a plug

Units 01 head moves next to the MP's own, the speakers activating

"Can you feel that?... it's called fear" he says menacingly… crushing the plug electing a scream of pain from the pilot

Suddenly the first one leaps into action attempting to bisect the unit... until unit 02 appears and with one swift slash beheads it

All 3 units go back to back as dozens of MP circle overhead like vultures waiting for the kill

"Hmm... Daja-Vu" Shinji muses to himself as he hears the chatter of the coms which he tapped into, raising the knife in his hand in a reverse grip... a faint smile on his face as he remembers the time before… all this

Author note: well here's an update of the firs the chapter… enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 wait wheres the commander?

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

"Eva Units… are you ready?" asks Misato's voice over the coms her face appearing in a small window inside the respective pods

"am more than ready" replies Shinji as he stares through unit 01 eyes at the moon NERV HQ and the multiple Eva units surrounding it

"15 years… am coming for you farther" he says as unit 01 stands armour repaired, and the WILLY logo branded on its shoulder in place of NERV

It catches his eye and he remembers how this came to be…

Some time ago

"MULTIPLE MP'S ON THE MOVE… ALL CONVERGING ON THE EVA UNITS" Maya's voice screams as she types on her computer

"shit what's their status?" Misato says in a tactical tone

"unit 08 and 02 are 100% operational and ready… but from what we gathered unit 01 is in no state to fight multiple broken bones tissue paper armour dull bladed weapons…" she says listing off the number of problems for unit 01 has

"good… when this is over we don't want him being too much of a problem

"…however, the synth ratio is 100% and holding strong… he's in perfect control of his Eva… and the sheer power from his AT-field…" she trails off as the blond doctor looks over her shoulder

"do we have the communications with unit 01?" she asks staring at the screen as the unit's fight

"yes, ma'am we are picking up its old signal patching it through now," says Makoto as he fiddles with it and it activates… and anger floods from it

"YOU FUKCING PRICK I'LL RIP YOUR INTESTINES AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM!" He threatens as one MP punches him in the face repeatedly

Unit 01 catches its fist and crushes it hand before pulling it towards him and into a close line snapping's its neck

But before he can finish it off another throw's its lance at him striking the palm and stabbing all the way through

"FUCK YOU" he yells ripping it out and sending it to its owner… before turning towards the camera and looks at Misato

"err… hi… when did you get there?" he asks as he continues to fight

"… why?" is her simple response

"why what?" he asks back punching another MP and stabbing its knife into it braking said knife, so he grabs its own sword and finishes it off

"… you could have run away while we were distracted… and yet you remained and saved the life of someone who tried to attack you" she finishes

"…maybe I'll tell you later… but not now… not with all this… chaos" he replies as unit 01 stands in though… until one of the MP shots at it with a pallet rifle taking a chunk out its shoulder

"OHH YOU CAN FUCK OFF," he says raising his AT-field to block them and shooting it forward to bisect it

"ok… enough games… it's time to finish this" he says as unit 01 pauses catching the attention of everyone… until unit 01 impacts it from behind with a spear hitting the entry plug and going all the way to the front

"GAHHH… THE FUCK?" he questions turning around to see… unit 00?

"unit 01 stay down or be terminated," a familiar voice says coldly over its speakers

Unit 01 stops struggling as it turns it head its two yellow eyes meeting unit 00 one red eye

"…Rei?" he questions as they look at each other… before unit 01 reaches to the spear coming out the front of it

Unit 00 tries to bring it out but can't match the raw strength on unit 01 anger feeling its eyes

"no… your just another one of her clones" he says standing and turning ripping the weapon out of its hands leaving it facing him

Suddenly unit 00 attempts to strikes unit 01… and gets a broken eye for its troubles as its fist smashes through its eye knocking it over

He grabs it as it struggles on the floor trying to remove the glass… and he grabs the armour on the back of the neck ripping it off revealing an entry plug he rips it out

The other MP watch unit 01 now leaderless and unsure what to do while unit 01 just stares at the plug in its hand… before looking at the other units ripping the spear out of its chest pulling it all the way through causing blood to cover the wonder hull

Suddenly in unison, the MP's take flight with their wings and flee into the sky leaving unit 00 and the clone to their fate

Unit 01 continues to stare at the plug in its hand… until he feels something touch the back of the head… a gun from unit 08

"sorry wolfy… but am going to need you to hand that over and power down unit 01" says Mari as she holds out her other hand

"… so Misato… you asked why I stayed behind?" he says eyeing her through the screen as she eyes him back

"…" she says nothing

"simple really… I know where Gendo is" he states getting shocked gasps from everyone else present

"… if you know where he is they why are you telling us" says Akagi chiming it

"mainly due to the fact he's out of my reach… in fact, id dare say he's in a place only WILLY and NERV can go" he replies back turning to unit 08 which had been joined by unit 02

"Ohh yea… where is out of reach of an Evangelion?" asks back auska as if nothing was

Unit one turns facing up towards the sky… towards a massive celestial body in orbit

"the moon… cocky basted" he says as unit 02 and 08 follow his gaze

"… you've got 5 minutes to tell me how you found this out" Misato finally said

"… no not over a radio… face to face" he says turning back towards the bridge

"no absolute not y-"

"ok" she cuts off her second much to everyone else's surprise

Unit 01 stares towards the bridge still… he then slowly looks over the plug in his hand turning to unit 08

"well… we going to stay outside here all day or what?" he asks impatiently

2 hours later

Shinji is roughly shoved into a dark room by an armed guard once again in chains

"I sware you do that one more fucking time ill shove that gun so far off your fucking ass you will have to reload through your fucking mouth" he threatens as he turns looking at him

"leave us" orders Misato who is facing out the window a neutral expression on her face

The guard with reluctance does so leaving them alone

"… so how did you find out he is on the moon," she says getting straight to the point

"well… it was about 3 months ago-"

3 months ago

Two guards stand in the rain overlooking a dark red wasteland

"hey…" one asks turning to his colleague

"yea…?" he colleague asks back

"…you ever wonder why we are here?" he asks looking towards his friend

"… no, because I know… we are here to guard our post" he answers slightly turning his head

"no, I mean why are we here… like what's our purpose here" he counters back

"it's actually a good question," a third voice says

"see he agrees… wait wh-"

BANG, BANG

Both drop bullet holes in their head their armour doing nothing to stop it as such a short range

"but not one you're going to get an answer for" the voice continues as Shinji walks out of the shadows

He is holding a simple 9mm pistol with a knife in the reverse grip in his off hand

He is wearing a set of dark grey dragon skin armour which looks like its seen better days a grey facemask a grey cap and a pair of sunglasses covering his head

"so… wonder what horrors nerve has hidden here I wonder… I sware if it's like anything I saw in Europe…" he says with a shiver as he remembers whatever it was

He looks over the dead body's seeing nothing of interest… he slowly enters the entrance

Inside

A very old man slowly staggers his way through the eroded corridors of the NERV facility he finds himself in this man is the former second in command of Nerv Tokyo three and current commander of Nerv earth Fuyutsuki Kozo

He is whistling as he stoles through the corridors… until he arrives at a large door a frown on his face

"… he's here," he says to the guards standing outside the door who panic as he does

"go… stall him… I must inform Ikari" he says as the guards run off… he sighs as he shakenly opens the door and walks in distant gunfire reaching his ears

He walks over to an old computer and presses a button

The screens comes to life revealing the cybernetic face of Gendo ikari

"… Fuyutsuki what is it?" he says unmoving as he looks the other man in the eye

"… he's here" he simply responds… and for a second Gendo's face slightly drops in sadness

"I see…" he says simply as he continues to stare at him

Suddenly the door bangs… as if something hit it

"he's going to find out where you are… and he's going to come after you" he warns as the door one again clangs slightly moving off its hinges

"yes… I know… exactly as planned" he says confidently

The door flies off its hinges sliding multiple feet along the floor revealing the third child and pilot of unit 01 behind lie the bodies of the guards… all dead

"ahh… shinji it's been very long since I last saw you" says Fuyutsuki as he looks towards the monster in a child's body

"not long enough," he says raising his pistol… till he notices the face of his father behind him

"ohh well what have I walked in on?" he asks looking towards his farther impassive face

He slowly walks towards the screen ignoring the old man

"Hello, old man… don't suppose you can tell me where you are hiding?" he asks politely

"… yes" is his reply which catches him off guard

"ok, then where?" he asks looking towards his father… and noting the other mango for something

"… the moon" is his response… and Shinji laughs

"hehehe… really heh you expect me to believe you're on the moon?" he says giggling between words… until he sees where the signal is coming from on a nearby screen

"… my god your serious aren't you your crazy bad-"

BANG

A gunshot cuts him off… but it is stopped by an AT-field

"… so, you have figured out how to use it" Fuyutsuki rings out from behind him his elderly body struggling to stand after firing the gun

"… yes, one of the 'perks' of awakening an Evangelion" shinji replies turning and firing his own gun dropping the man with a bullet to the head… he turns towards the screen aiming the gun

"…I'll see you soon," he says aiming for the transmitter

"… unlike-"

Bang

In the present

Misato stand to look at Shinji as he finishes his tale

"why didn't you use your AT-field when you first woke up?" she asks her eyes unmoving off him

"…mostly because I wanted to talk… and breaking free of my shackles isn't going to get me very far in that regards" he says…

"and besides this collar would kill me if I did," he says bringing his shackled hands up to grab it

"… you've just told me everything I needed to know… what's to stop me from killing you?" she asks slightly raising the detonator

"… nothing really… only that none of this is my fault…" he says as he looks at her

"as I said… in war whose guiltier… the soldier who commits the acts ordered on him… or the general behind the lines who gives him said order… remember by that logic none of us is guilt free" he finishes as he looks at her

She looks at him… and despite his actions and the words he's saying… all she sees is a scared little boy being forced to fight giant monsters one who just like he was robbed of his teenage year's thanks to one man… the man they both want to kill

She walks up to him never breaking eye contact and neither does he

"GAH" he yells as she tackles him… no she hugs him

"…shinji I am sorry," she says as she squeezes him causing him to blush as his old self-returns

"m…misato" he stutters out as she does

She quickly let's go of him going back into captain mode

She walks to the door and after a bit of angry voice gets the key to his cuffs she walks back unlocking them and dropping them

"… am not going inside a bloody cell again" he tells rubbing his sore wrists

"…to the rest of WILLY, you are being forced to work for us in order to defeat NERV," she says looking at him

"you shall be given a private room and new orders soon… but after NERV is finished… the world will want blood… your blood" she says looking at him

"… I know… I've had 14 years to think about it after all" he says looking at her

"… and I will need you to keep the collar on to… prove it" she says sadly

"…fine but can I at least get it adjusted… it's not the most comfortable of things to wear you know" he says reaching up and trying to stretch it out

"yes… ill have Rits come to your room" she says as she looks over her

"…don't suppose it can be in a secluded area… I would rather not be around people" he says looking at her

"yes," she says walking out to door and talking with the guard

Shinji now alone lowers his eyes to the ground thinking about all that's transpired

"soon… soon" he says as the guard walks into the room

On the moon

Gendo slowly walks along the corridors of NERV Luna his hands behind his back… he stops to face the earth in its red devastated form his face remains unchanged

"soon… soon" he says looking out the window… past the white-haired red-eyed boy sitting atop a large building who also stares at the planet

"so… he's going to be coming here, is he… what fun" the boy says

Back aboard the wonder

The guard gestures to a door to his left

"…here's your room… scum" he says walking off Shinji shakes his head walking in… and seeing a mess

"… it may have been 14 years since I was living in one place… but it still pisses me off when I see mess… wonder if Misato is still a slob" he says to himself walking as he begins quickly cleaning

Knock-knock

Someone knocks on the door as he finishes… he walks and opens it revealing the girl from earlier followed by two workers holding his stuff… and Asuka who looks mighty pissed

The workers place down his stuff not to gently and leave leaving the three alone

"… so, you're working for us then?" asks the girls as Shinji roots through his stuff pulling out a small box and a lighter he walks and sits on his bed taking a small little stick out the box and placing it in his mouth

"… that's the plan" he simply says lighting his cigarette and puffing out as he does

"you know those aren't good for you," she says in disapproval at it

"hmm not like am getting any younger… well, now that I think about it I haven't got any older either… not like I give a shit anyway" he says puffing again

"so… you managed to convince Misato that you're not completely useless huh" states Asuka looking at him

"like I said I didn't really get a say in things… since this thing will kill me if I disobey" he says gesturing to the bomb collar around his neck

"not how I pictured my life going all those years ago… seems like it was an eternity ago now… maybe it was, and this is all just a bad dream" he said as he leans back staring at the roof

"…unfamiliar ceiling… then again I don't think I've seen a familiar celling all my life" he finishes as the women just look at him

"… you really are an idiot aren't you" states Asuka looking angrily at him

"depends on your Point of view, to be honest" he answers sitting back up

"say… what happened to the clone?" he asks showing concern for the first time

"you mean the one we pulled from the plug… she's locked in the cells until we can figure out what to do with her… damn NERV" Asuka says anger clear in her voice

Shinji suddenly begins coughing and sits up

"told you…" states the other female

"say… you seem familiar… who are you?" he asks in-between coughs

"so, you really don't remember?" she asks getting another nod and cough… she smiles

"Sakura suzuhara" she says causing him to look in surprise at her… before sadness

"… sorry" he says looking down… before looking at his hand

"Huh… so that's why it's warm" he says looking at the blood

"Shinji are… are you ok?" she asks in concern

"Huh… yea am fine… I just can't spend too long outside of unit 01 anymore is all" he answers and seeing her confused expression he continues

"a while ago I was… hurt badly… though I died… yet I woke up in unit 01… all though I was naked and missing all my stuff" he says with a small smile at the last part

"what… what happened?" she asks looking curiously

"no clue really… though I think… no, no, no that's stupid" he said looking at the ground and shaking his head

"what?" asks auska curiously looking at him

"I just think… maybe I did die that day and I am just a clone made by unit 01" he says leaning back again

'would explain a few things now that I think about it' he thinks to himself

Suddenly the door opens revealing the blond doctor… who looks annoyed

"can you both leave the room?" she asks them… and with a minor complaint, they do

"hey doc how you been?" he asks with a smile

"Misato told me of your… arrangement… am not sure what you said to her… but you better not be lying" she said looking menacing at him

"… not a word" he replies looking back… and promptly gasping as the collar tightens… before getting more lose

"could have warned me" he complained rubbing his neck… before noticing it wasn't just lose… it was off!

"… she said you could use AT-fields… show me" she said eagerly her old science-hungry ways showing up again

He raises his left hand… and a small ball of light forms in his hand

"fascinating," she said scanning it and him with a device before running out to do… something

Shinji goes to his box again and begins to root through it… pulling out an old scratched SDAT and a pair of headphones lying down on his bed

Author note: thanks for reading guys hope you like this… well, whatever it is… anyway that's it so chows for now


	3. Chapter 3 the raid

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I do not own evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

'it's been a week since I "joined" WILLE… and it's been incredibly boring… I sware if I have to stay on this ship for another day Gendo be damned ill kill them all' he thinks as he wanders down the corridor his 'shadow' watching

'doesn't help the fact that basically everyone wants to kill me' he thinks as he looks to his left seeing multiple people giving him the death glare… which he returns

He eventually arrives at his destination… a walkway overlooking the sea as the wonder sails through the ocean on its way to who know where

He leans on the railing popping out a cigarette

Behind him foot-steps sound … multiple he turns seeing a crowd of angry people standing holding a various assortment of objects from a gun to a kitchen spoon

He turns leaning on the railing looking more board then intimidated

"what?" he asks puffing out towards them

"you think after everything you've done you can wander around this ship as if nothing happened" one responds… one with a large knife

"I did until I was stopped on the first day by a bunch of angry people... kinda like you lot" he says taking another puff

"that's because no one here wants you on this ship" another responded… with a small revolver

"ohh thanks sherlock I never would have figured it out" he said back rolling his eyes

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITT-"

BANG

A gun shot sends the crowd into a panic as they run about trying to figure out who shot… until another voice pierces their cries

"ENOUGH" roars asuka as Mari stands next to her holding a smoking pistol of her own

"I'd suggest you get back to work before I inform the captain of your… views" she says struggling to find the right term

"and why are you defending him huh is he your boy-friend or something?" some women taunts… and fails to notice everyone (even shinji) slowly back away

"… miss I suggest you leave the ship before princess here loses her cool" suggest Mari as the women realises what she said and who too

"ma'am I am sorry I di-" but she is cut off

"LEAVE NOW" asuka yells looking at her looking like she is about to explode the women wisely leaves while she can

"hey wolfy… the captain wanted to talk with you" says Mari looking at the aforementioned 'wolf' who shakes his head dropping his cigarette and grinding it under foot

"right… guess I'll go now… not like I've got much else to do anyway" he says getting of the railing and walking past the crowd and the girls back into the ship not even glancing at them

'Hmm although she may act different… the old angry egotistical asuka is still there… the one I loved' he thinks as he enters the bridge seeing getting a few glances but not like the other ones from earlier… pity and it pisses him off

"you wanted to see me?" he asks misato as she finishes talking with an older man… who seemed familiar

"yes… in order to get to the moon we need to fix the wonder… and to do that we need an S2 engine… and while unit 01 has one, its corrupt and damaged… we need a new one… and you're going to find it" she states as he looks at her

"where?" he asks looking at her the man at this point takes over

"where? I hear you ask… well from who else but our buddies in Canada… they managed to track one to a location in central America…" he says causing the other man to squint his eyes

"ok… but why do you want me?" he asks… and he sees the utter look of fear on his face

"because… there are type 14 NERV Anti-personnel units reported in the area" he responds as everyone on the bridge stops their work at the mention of them

"type 14 huh…" he states looking towards ground in thought

"what's a type 14?" asks one of the younger personnel from his station… but he quickly shuts up when everybody looks towards

"the type 14 battle clone… a genetic engineered monster cooked up by NERV RD to be the ultimate killing machine… nearly impossible to kill, even for a fully trained and equipped squad of special forces" shinji responds looking towards the man whose eye widen in fear

"exactly… and according to your tally list you've killed dozens of them… which is why I want you on the ground team under Sargent roach" she says pointing to the man

"huh I though you looked familiar" he said looking towards the man who smiles

"well I hope you would remember me... you know since I was your bodyguard for nearly a whole year" is his response crossing his arms

"how could I forget after the mall?" he says with a smile as the older man goes silent giving him a death glare

He grumbles and shakes his head and appears to mutter something

"so… when do we leave?" he asked looking towards him

"about 20 minutes so get ready" roach says back walking out to door to the rest of his team

"wunderbar Das soll Spaß machen" he says walking out the room

"…was that German?" one asks but gets no response

19 minutes later

Shinji stands near the back off the room as the other talk wearing his battle clothes and holding a customised M4 carbine with ACOG optic and vertical forward grip/ bipod and a AN/PEQ-15 laser/flashlight

"hmm not a pallet rifle but it will do" he notes to himself looking over the weapon which was given to him

"ok team… we will go in the lightly defended back entrance and out friend over there?" he says gesturing to shinji who is looking at the ground as if he spaced out

"he is coming along to take care of any… big problems" he says not telling them of the type-14 present

"ohh yea like what?" one asks

"A type-14 A-P unit" shinji's voice shouts out… causing all the men to stiffen a bit in panic

"…yea" he says looking towards the smiling shinji in disapproval

"ok everyone mount up" he orders as they approach the VTOL

North America

The VTOL sores through the sky a few feet above the ground just missing various objects as its pilot skilfully avoids them

"eta 30 seconds… once you drop I will retreat to the safe area and await the signal how copy?" the pilots voice come over the coms her question clear

"solid copy momma bird… … GO, GO, GO!" he orders as the aircraft swings to a stop the 8 men jump out

"Jackson you take point frost take up the rear" he orders as they all tactically move up towards the entrance… until they notice shinji casually walking behind them without a care

They arrive at the top of a hill

"ok… archer find a good location and provide over watch" he orders as the man does what he is told and walks off

"Alex… David you take point i'll watch the centre shinji… the rear" he orders as they approach the entrance… and its 3 guards

He begins to use hand gestures and Alex and David soldiers move about positioning themselves near the other two guards

While they do shinji notices their unknown member wander off into the woods… he follows

Suddenly the man reaches for his radio

"NERV command… this is gold 4… we are at the perimeter and are about to attack… roger that" he says finishing… and he discards his radio in a bush… he runs off back towards the rest of the teams

Shinji walks to the bush picking up the radio… and pocketing it for now

He walks back to see the rest of the team getting ready to breach the premises

"shinji… where did you go?" he asks as he looks briefly towards the last member… something roach notices

"sorry thought it heard somethin… but it was just the wind" as he eyes meet roaches… who looks in the last members direction

"ohh and by the way you dropped this" he says holding the NERV communicator towards gold 4… who raises the pistol to shoot shinji

CRACK

He falls as roaches rifle hits him in the back of the head

"… I had my suspicions… no one is the sole survivor 7 bloody times" he simply says

"Alex… escort our 'friend' to mamma bird… we will continue the mission" he orders getting a salute as Alex grabs the last one and drags him away

"they know we are coming" says roach to the other 4

"maybe…" shinji said looking at the device squinting his eyes in thought

Inside

A featureless clone sits at a terminal looking at the communications screen… when gold 4's communications line buzzes to life

"command… there been a development… as it turns out we are but a distraction… there main attack will be at the Sothern entrance not the western one" gold 4 voice comes over through its filter

"copy that I will inform the commander" it replies simply before typing more on the computer

West gate

Shinji drops the device to the ground

"… with any luck that would have worked" roach says walking to the door and entering gun at the ready

Else where

Alex leads the now conscious traitor through the forest back to mamma bird

"Alex buddy… come on we can work together if you just let me go" he offers

"not a chance scum" he says jabbing him with the weapon

"I see… to bad out of the team… you're the only one I like" he says as a loud growing sound his heard

"wha- AHHHHHH!"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

On a nearby hill

Archer lies on his front looking down the scope of his rifle when

"AHHHHHH" A scream and gunfire is heard… which quickly ends

"that sounded like Alex" he says looking towards the location of the sound… and promptly spilling his guts onto the ground

"ohh god Alex" he says looking back

"roach… this is archer… Alex is down" he says but all he gets is static

"shit… must be jamming out signal" he says looking over base

"I hope everything is ok in there" he says… until he hears a growl behind him

Inside

"COVERING FIRE!" shouts Jackson as his fires his SAW machine gun down the narrow corridor

"shit… they saw through our ploy" says roach as he fires his shotgun a spas-12

"fuck… we aren't getting anywhere" mutters David as he lets rip with his P90

"…to many" frost says simply firing his DMR

"JACKSON SMAW NOW" orders roach firing towards the check point near the end of the corridor

"ROGER" he says dropping his gun and drawing his launcher

"STAY CLEAR OF BACK BLAST" he shouts as he fires

KBOOOM

The gunfire stops as body parts spread everywhere

"you know for once Jackson… I am happy you brought heavy ordinance on a stealth mission" jokes roach as Jackson smiles… till they realise they are a man down

"hey… where's the 'guard'?" he questions looking about corridor

THUD, THUD, THUD

Heavy foot steps are heard from behind them causing them all to turn towards the source

"Alex what are you doing here I thought… ohh god" says David looking at the… thing in front of them

They all fire at it illuminating the corridor

Further in the building

Shinji slowly creeps alone in the building making sure each step is a quiet as possible… he hears an explosion and the gunfire stops

"huh… looks like they actually won… maybe I underestimated the-" it continues cutting him off

"never mind" he says turning

ROOOAAAARRRR

That roar… a Type-14!

"Yea… looks like they're are screwed" he notes as he continues down the corridor for another 20 minutes

"I may be able to kill those things… doesn't mean I find it easy" is his reasoning

He arrives at a door named S2 organ development

"huh… guess that's convenient" he says entering the door to see an abandoned room

"looks like nothing has been in here in a while" he notes scanning the room

"ok so a test chamber… no, a microscope…no, a type 14 with a moving arm handing out its mouth…no, a type wri... wait what?" he says looking towards the last thing

Lying on its back is a type 14 A-P unit… just a small MP model Eva really which has been covered in blood and bullet holes

Its belly is bloated from a recent meal and an arm hangs out of its mouth weakly moving… it suddenly opens its mouth impossibly wide and he swears he sees a human inside before it swallows the arm and its owner whole

"didn't like it the first time I saw it… don't like it now" he whispers as it pats is large belly… before it stops moving as if to digest its meal

"ok… looks like it's not in this room" he says walking to the exit… before pausing looking at the type-14

"sorry" he says wandering out the door leaving the rest of 'his team' to a painful death

'but if it means I have one less of those pricks to deal with I don't really care' he thinks to himself wandering down the corridors

Eventually arriving at another door

"fitting bays huh?" he says entering the room and seeing multiple plug less MP's awaiting their plug

"…don't all those have S2 organs now?" he asks himself as he looks towards an unarmoured Eva missing most of its chest… revealing the organ in question

"…perfect"

The commander centre

"sir unit 087b has just reported in… all intruders neutralise" a clone says looking impassively towards its commanding officer

"damn beast… I asked for a prisoner" he says in an annoyed tone like this isn't the first time

"…" the clone doesn't respond

KBOOOM

The whole compound is shaken by a might explosion

"WHAT?" the commander shouts looking about platform

"unit 242E has activated sir… and its attacking the other units" the clone responds

Suddenly the screen in front of them activates showing 242 impale another unit with its spear

"unit 242 cease activity now!" he orders… until a voice responds over the com

"yea no" shinji's voice responds looking over to him

"well it's been fun… oh by the way am keeping this" he says as he makes the unit smash its way through a door back-handing another MP as he does

Outside

The VTOL sits on the ground everything turned off as its pilot looks out the window waiting

"… worst part of war is how boring it can get" she says leaning back with crossed arms

Suddenly she hears something bang on the side of the VTOL… and it does it a lot

She grabs her standard issue 9mm of her hip and slowly approaches the door… and opening it

Archer falls into the cabin covered in his own blood and missing left his arm

"hey bird… sorry for getting blood over your… bird" he says with a weak chuckle as she grabs him when he falls

"shush archer keep your strength" she says turning behind her to the nearby medical kit

"bird… you need to take off now ther-" but he is cut off

"what did I say… be silent" she orders

"but there a 14" he says weakly drawing his own side-arm

Suddenly the whole ship shakes as something huge grabs onto it… and climbs into it

She turns to see… a large creature with archer's arm handing out is mouth… its head is pointed in her direction… it steps forwards as she backs against the hull of her bird

However, before it can do more it is blindsided

"RUN" Screams archer as he fires into its bell from under neither… it stops and looks down

Bird opens the other door and leaps out of the VTOL the screams of archer making her run faster than she ever has

She speeds through the forest as fast as she can… but she can hear the footsteps of the 14 right behind her

she is viciously hit from behind into a wall by the unit knocking the wind out of her she slowly pushes herself onto her back… and comes face to face with the beast and its massive blood-stained grin

"go on... do your worst" she says closing her eyes as the pain over takes her

The creature seeing its prey had seemingly given up smiled even more and lept at her mouth wide open… not seeing the massive hand screaming towards it slapping it and sending it flying for the hills… wait Wilhelm?

Unit 242 looks towards the downed pilot slowly picking her up in its hand, raising her to behind its neck where the plug ejects and drops her in before slowly making its way across the empty Plaines

Inside the plug shinji briefly glances at the pilot… before picking up her VTOL

"Ok next stop… the coast" he says as he makes the Eva pick up speed and spread it wings

1 hour later

The wonder sits on high alert as it had detected a lone MP on its way towards then

Both unit 02 and 08 stand above deck… with unit 00 behind them?

The MP slowly descends upon the wonder holding the empty WILLE VTOL

They receive a signal from it

"mission accomplished" shinji's voice reports though it and the units immediately stand down

"very good… where is the team?" asks the captain concern in her voice

"the pilot is in the plug behind me unconscious… she may have internal bleeding" he says moving and revealing her sleeping form behind him

"and the rest?" she asks knowing the answers

The MP holds up the VTOL and turning it around revealing the blood stain and the bend metal

"The type 14… there was more than one … it killed them before I could intervein… and there's something else I can't talk about over the line" he says looking towards the bridge

"ok… eject the plug… unit 02 and 08 will take it from there?" she says turning towards the sea a small tear going down her face as another friend dies

1 hour later

"… so, we had a traitor" misato says looking shinji in the eye

"yes… and at least 3 more… since this one's call sight was gold 4 and there could be as many as a hundred mainly because the alphabet doesn't start with g… there A, B, C…" he looks at her

"I see… you did well… as soon as the UN delivers the right equipment we should be space bound" she informs as he walks to the door

"good… the sooner we take down NERV… the better" he says looking at her before exiting…

He walks down the corridor hands in his pockets with his SDAT playing his favourite track into his ears

After a few minutes he arrives at his own room… seeing the door slightly ajar… he carefully pokes his head into the room his eyes scanning it… his room has been trashed…

"ass-holes" he mutters not really caring as he walks in getting to his bed and sitting down… before bending over in pain

"…fuck" he grunts out as blood begins to spew out of his mouth onto the floor and onto his 'uniform'

Suddenly the door opens again revealing ritsuko again who is holding a chart

"BM-03 you didn't come to me for your af-" but she stops speaking as she looks at him as he bends down covered his mouth blood everywhere

"yea sorry about that doc I was… a… little… bit… preocc...u...pied…" he says losing consciousness as soon as he finishes his last sight was the doctor shouting out the room

Author note: thanks for reading guys… I had a little idea of making they Type-14s rei clones… but it though it would be better if they where just small Eva's… and it appears something has happened to shinji… maybe it has to do with why he abandoned the team… anyway that's it so chow for now


	4. Chapter 4 so what happened?

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Guest: 'your grammar are shit'... am not sure if this was intentional or not but... your grammar is shit

Anon: thank you for the kind review sir/Siret yes, I know my grammar is shit and I don't have a beta reader unfortunately (not from a lack or trying to get one mind you) but anyway I am glad you liked the setting... never really seen a what if like this myself so I thought hey... why not make one

Vedemin: thank you for the kind review am glad you found it interesting and as for the second part... keep an anime/manga where mentally damaged teenagers pilot giant cyborg into battle... robots which may or may not have their mother's souls locked in them which can also bend reality itself with a glance... ok I'll try

 **The AAA Wunder**

Captain Katsuragi marches down the corridor an anxious expression on her face after what she was told

"captain… I've just gotten a notification from the infirmary… BM-03 has been taken there after being found covered in blood" Maya reported… and before she could blink the captain was gone

She arrives at a door practically smashing it off its hinges and looking inside to see the three pilots Asuka, Mari and the rei clone along with second lieutenant suzuhara… all have worried looks on their faces all looking towards the bed and ritsuko

She slowly creeps up to the bed… and nearly spills her inside at the thing in front of her

Lying on the bed is shinji ikari… or what's left of him as half of his body appears to have melted leaving the bed he's on a blood red

"Rits… what am… what am I looking at?" she questions covering her mouth

"BM-03 appears to be… melting for a lack of better word… I can't figure out why" she responds a bewildered look on her face

"can… can you stop it?" she asks looking over him

"no…" she says not looking away from her note pad

"ow… I hate this feeling" shinji mutters his sole remaining eye struggling to stay open

"SHINJI…what… what's happening to you?" asks misato pushing the doctor out of the way to get to him

"well… if memory serves right I am losing my ego barrier" he weakly answers trying to move his head

"… has this happened before?" asks ritsuko getting her Barings back after she was nearly knocked over

"yup… normally when I spend a few days out of unit 01" he replies

"what… what has unit 01 got to do with this" she asks… until she notices he has lost consciousness

"what did he mean by that?" she asks… until sakura brings he hand to her chin in thought

"… didn't he say something about this in his room a few days ago?" she ask the only red-head present

"yea… when he coughed up blood… he said he can't be out of unit 01 for a few days… something about It keeping him alive" she responds

"… get him in it then" orders misato getting an affirmative from the other women who begins to order the other to prepare him for moving

 **A short while later**

Half the head and 2/3rds of the torso are all that remains of the third child as he is slowly lowered into the plug of a misshaped unit 01 which is only half way done with is refit

Misato watches from a balcony as he enters the pod being disconnected from the device used to move him... the plug closes and slides into the neck the new armour covering it

"Begins synchronisation process... link established holding at 100%... DETECTING CONTAMINATION IN THE PILOT, UNIT 01 IS SUFFERING INJURIES..." Maya's voice reports

The screen shows shinji... and shows his body slowly reforming inside the plug from the LCL... until he is once again whole and opens his eyes… one of them a dark red in contrast to the other light blue

"Ohh good you listened to me" he simply notes fiddling with the controls and ejecting the plug opens spilling gallons of LCL onto the ground

Shinji Shakingly climbs out the plug and collapses onto his hands and knees spewing LCL as multiple staff slowly walk over to him

"Ugh... I hate this" he says shaking his head and his hair drips with LCL... and it seems discoloured... whiter

He stumbles to his feet looking towards everyone... and for once he doesn't see anger or hate... only confusion?

Suddenly Ritsuko appears out of thin air holding some sort of device and begins to scan his pale arms, legs hair and his red eye... and her eyes widen at the results

"Please take him to his room... I need to speak with the captain" she orders forcefully her eyes not moving off the screen

They do as ordered slowly leading him away much to his protest

"What is it Rits?" Misato asks looking over her old friend... and promptly widening her eyes at the screen

 **Shinji's room**

He staggers into his quickly slowly getting used to his new limbs and he lies on the bed for some much-needed rest

However, before he can sleep the door opens revealing the other pilots as well as Sakura

All march into the room closing the door behind them

"What happened to you?" Mari asks getting straight to the point

"Long... or short answer?" He queries back closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head

"Long" she answers

"Well about 14 years ago-"

 **14 years ago**

Unit 01 is slowly being hoisted into a very large rocket which has UN embedded on the side... but it wakes up

 **'SCREECH'**

It's red eyes open as it begins to tear its way out of its bindings suddenly hundreds of projectiles ranging from .22 to 22-inch slam into it... or rather it's AT-Field

The unit falls from its elevated position slamming into the ground sending a massive shockwave into its surroundings and cracking the ground in half and neutralising the UN forces it looks around

Inside the entry plug shinji looks about frantically trying to figure out where he... and where Rei is

He goes for the communications... but the UN forces jam it and more arrive firing at him

"Why are they attacking me, what did I do?" He questions... he looks about his surroundings... at the devastated lands

"UNIT 01 STAND DOWN NOW!" A stern voice orders over a loud speaker

"What... what happened?" He asks over Unit 01 own speakers making the cyborg look about

"Isn't it obvious? You killed the world" the voice responds full of venom

"No I... I couldn't have" he says depressingly looking down

"Ohh but you did... thanks to you millions are dead... you murderer" the man angrily charges

"I... am not a murderer... I didn't mean to-"

"YOU ARE A MURDERER YOU SCUM" he cuts him off

"...shut up" Shinji says slowly his hair hiding his eyes

"NO BECAUSE ITS THE TRUTH YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED MILLION... NO BILLIONS" he shouts he continues to castrate him

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UPPP!" Shinji roars Unit 01 doing similar and expanding its AT-Field sending out a destructive wave of power which flattened everything around him... killing everyone

Inside the plug shinji regains his senses looking about at the death he just causes... and making unit 01 flee in a random direction

He continues to run until he reaches water stopping at the edge and staring into the sea he makes unit 01 crouch and ejects the plug

He exits the plug deploying the emergency exit ladder and drops to the ground... his eyes are lifeless

He slowly staggers over to a nearby wall leaning against it before sitting and holding himself to his knees

He stays there's for what seems like days unmoving... until an engine catches his attention

Multiple foot-steps approach his position... yet he doesn't move

He feels something press against his head... the barrel on a revolver

"Look at me" a stern voice orders... he ignores it and is hit in the side of the head as a result

The person uses the revolver to raise his head to he looks at him... his soulless eyes meeting the black goggles of his executioner

"My sister died thanks to you... I want to see the look of fear she had on your face... so get scared "he says pointing it at him

"Where is my farther?" He asks looking down the barrel of the gun

"That the questions everyone wants to know... since he planned on the world ending and wants it to happen... some say it was him and not you... but I don't care you will both die" he says as shinji's eyes squint in anger and he growls

 **Bang**

shinji opens his eyes to find himself kneeling in front of the sea... he realises he is looking through the eyes of unit 01

'Didn't... didn't I die?' He thinks to himself standing and turning... he sees the soldier standing holding a smoking gun... and his dead body in front of him

'So farther... this is your doing...' he thinks as the soldier notices unit 01 looking at them and standing

"GRRRRR" Unit 01 growls... or was it shinji?

It raises it right foot as the men scrambled around trying to flee

'I'll crush you all' he thinks bringing his foot down in the jeep which tries to flee... but detonates instead as the armoured boot crushes it

'I will find you farther... and I will KILL YOU' he thinks making unit 01 roar in anger

 **An unknown NERV facility**

Gendo Ikari sits in his usual position... he suddenly gets a tingle in his spine... as if something unnatural wanted to kill him

"Sir... Unit 01 is on the move for Tokyo 3" a technician reports working on his computer

"... keep me informed on its ware-about" he orders getting a nod... yet he can't shake the feeling that something has changed... that the scenario is no longer possible in its current form

 **Back with unit 01/shinji**

Unit 01 sprints across the wastelands of japan its footsteps shattering the ground with each step… not that it makes much difference anyway as its already infertile and useless

He is moving with such speed that even the air itself dares not to get in its way as it charges towards it destination… the remains of a large city… the aforementioned Tokyo 3

As it approaches the city it comes to a stop at a certain apartment complex unit 01 closes its eyes… and shinji opens his to find himself in the plug alive… and naked

"so… I did die… but how am I here?" he questions himself looking at his hand… and noticing it's a lot more pale than normal… as pale as Rei own

"what happened to me?" he questions himself as he ejects the plug which he opens… until he realises that he is naked… and its very cold… but it doesn't seem to bother him

He realises that getting into the apartment is going to be tricky without the power… until unit 01 arm comes to the plug and he gets on getting moved and dropped onto the building outside the door… which is locked

He looks at unit 01… and it raises its hand again using its finger to poke down the door before going silent

"… so that's what that presence is" he questions in reference to the weird feeling in his head…

He walks into the room to see it in a similar state to how it was when he was last here… except it empty… its occupants long gone

He walks down the corridor arriving at a room called 'shinji's lovely suite' he smiles at the memory's as he opens to door… which falls off its hinges as he does revealing his trashed room

He slowly walks in careful not to step on anything other than the floor until he arrives at the dresser in which he takes out a clean uniform and he quickly dresses himself

He looks around the room… and spots his SDAT on the floor in the corner he walks over to it picking it up before leaving the room

He begins to walk towards the exit… but feels compelled to check a mirror and the only one he can remember is in the rest-room so arriving at the door he opens it... and walks in

He looks towards the mirror… seeing a pair of ruby red eyes staring back… he also notices his hair is a snow white and his skin is a ghostly white

He walks over to the mirror opening his eye more with his fingers as he inspects it

"what… the… hell?" he questions looking at himself… he then realises he not freaking out… almost like he can't feel the need to

"… I remind myself of Rei… when we first met" he mutters raising his fist and shattering the mirror... he turns around and exiting the room… he pauses when he hears foot steps outside the building

Suddenly 4-armed solder burst into the room aiming their rifles and yelling

"ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOW!" he orders… shinji inspects his bloodied hand

"… I wonder" he says raising his hand towards the men

 **SPLAT CRUCH**

All that's left is a pile of gore and broken equipment… the cause being energy field which is compressing them into the ground

"I thought so" he says coldly… until the ground begins to crack as his AT-field continues to push against the fragile floor

"hmmm it appears I have destabilised the floor" he affirms simply as the ground caves in… and he falls onto an outstretched purple arm which pulls him out before he is buried

Unit 01 stands holding its hand out as its pilot looks over the ruined city Looking at his hand

 **Back in the present**

Shinji looks at his hand clenching and unclenching it repeatedly

"wait… you said your eye's where red, your skin pale and your hair white… so why was it normal when we found you?" asks asuka suspiciously looking towards the blue eye and brown hair part of him… and notices the red one is slowly turning blue from the inside to the out

"yea… well you see… thanks to… well… being whatever I am… my physical appearance isn't… permanent" he says looking at his hand… which is nearly at its original appearance

"so… you can change your appearance?" she asks in disbelief

"yea… though I normally revert to my original appearance if my concentration is broken" he replies… and he seems to strain a bit as his eye fully retunes to its original blue in front of her own eyes

He once again lies on the bed closing his eyes

"…look can I talk about this tomorrow… whenever something like this happens I get very tired" he says and like that he's out

They all stare at his sleeping form and all but the rei clone leave… the only reason she stayed was that she wasn't told to leave

"… he feels like me" she simply states looking over him

"oi… come on…" asuka says from the door causing the clone to stand obeying the order without questions… just like she was made to do

Once they all left shinji opens his eyes looking about the room sitting up… he reaches over to one of his bags at the foot of the bed

He reaches inside pulling out a pack of cigarettes and popping one in his mouth lighting it… before he crushes the box in annoyance

"last one" he notes as he goes for SDAT leaning back and closing his eyes again

 **14 years ago, Tokyo 3**

Unit 01 slowly climbs down a large shaft to who knows where… all he knows is it's called terminal dogma and its important… very important

He eventually arrives at a door smashing it down and walking into the room… nearly gasping at the sight in front of him

"so… this is what we were defending huh?" he asks looking at it…

"what makes you so important… that more of your kind would give their life to get you?" he asks looking at it is glaring at it…" you make me feel… so warm… it's like I am looking at mother" he says shaking his head in disgust at the thought

"…what are you?" he asks… and he feels something in his head almost like something is trying to-

\- "OW FUCK" he says sitting up holding his slightly burned mouth dropping the burnt bud

"huh… must have gotten lost in thought" he says standing up… he walks to the door opening it and leaving his room

His SDAT continues to play inside his room… until something grabs it taking it away

 **With shinji**

He slowly walks down the corridor towards the mess hall quickly arriving at the entrance and walking inside

He ignores the surprised stares of those who were present in the Eva bay walking over to the vending machine and grabbing an energy drink along with a sandwich and taking a seat in an isolated part of the hall

He begins to eat his food quickly devouring it in seconds before opening the drink… and slowly sipping it and looking at the table… when his SDAT is dropped onto it broken in half

He stares at it as the culprit smiles

"I broke your little toy… what are you going to do about it?" the large man taunts grinning… but drops it when shinji ignores him drinking his drink… looking more annoyed than intimidated

The can is slapped out of his hand spilling its contents over the ground

"I just threw your drink… what are you going to do about it?" he asks again… shinji stands up and walks away

"yea go cry home to mama" the man taunts smiling when shinji stops… slowly turning towards him his eyes still emotionless

"ohh wait you can't… she's dead isn't she" he boasts smiling as shinji left eye twitches

He then sets his eyes on a familiar lock of blue hair grabbing the Rei clone

"or how about her?" he says holding her around the neck roughly, but she offers no struggle

"… I will only say this once… stop" shinji warns both eyes no longer blank… now only showing killing intent

"or what?" he taunts as everyone looks between the two

 **The bridge**

"helm change baring to 0143" misato orders looking at the sea in front of them

"roger that ma'am" the helm replies however before she can talk more

"MA'AM SOMETHING IS GOING DOWN IN THE MESS HALL" a voice screams out from their consul

"yes… that tends to happen allot" she notes

"BM-03 is one of the combatant's ma'am" they continue causing them all to look in horror

"… I'll be right down" she relents shaking her head and walking out the bridge

 **15 minutes later**

She enters the hall seeing multiple medical staff nursing a large… and in the corner she sees shinji sitting down leaning against a wall… hands covered in blood two guards standing in front of him keeping watch

"what happened?" she asks one of the guards

"apparently private Robbie provoked BM-03 into a fight… and he got flattered in seconds" the man responds looking towards the ruined hall

"how?" she questions

"first he dropped the kids SDAT onto the table broken in half… then he slapped the drink out of his hand… then he insulted his dead mother before finally threatening the Ayanami clone… he then flattered the man in seconds smashing him through the table, repeatedly hitting in in the face knocking him clean out" he finishes as she looks towards the man grimly

"shit… surprised he lasted that long… I would have put my foot up his ass after the first one" the other guard's notes

"I tried to warn him…" he says looking up towards them his eyes blank again

"… take him to the brig… he is to be detained for 24 hours and then released and as for the private… I want him off my ship" she orders them getting nods

"Yes ma'am… come on…" the first one says triggering shinji to get to his feet… but not before he grabs his broken SDAT

She turns towards the clone who has just been watching the entire time… notices the red hand mark on her neck near the collar

'poor thing… it probably has no idea what it did wrong' she thinks looking over it… until it meets her gaze… and for the first time she sees something inside of it… curiosity?

It turns around leaving the room… which catcher her off guard as no one ordered her to do it

'huh… weird' she thinks before walking towards the downed men and the medics who are prepping to move him

 **With the Ayanami clone**

She slowly wonders down the corridor aimless thinking about what happened

'why did he protect me… I am replaceable' she thinks as she passes multiple people who seems to ignore her presence

'you're not' a voice whispers in her head shocking her causing her to look about franticly catching some attention

Seeing nothing she calms down continuing to walk down the corridor

'who are you' she questions

'I am I… I am rei Ayanami' it responds as she continues to walk down… seemingly directionless

'you are the original?' she questions arriving at a large door

'no… I am the second' it answers as she opens the door revealing the Eva bay… or more specifically unit 01

'why… why am I here?' she questions walking into the room and approaching unit 01… or more specifically its core

'come… join us' it replies going silent

She walks up to the core seeing her reflection… before she steps forward vanishing into the core

 **'ALARM'**

Author note: thanks for reading guys I hope you liked the chapter and found it interesting… so how shinji originally died… but what happened in terminal dogma?... maybe you will find out next chapter… and also looks like Rei is up to no good… anyway that's it so chow for now


	5. Chapter 5 first confrontation

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **The AAA Wunder**

The entire (almost) ship looks towards the blurring alarms in shock

In the brig a cuffed shinji sits staring towards the guards at the door who is panicking a neutral expression on his face… he lights another smoke which was given to him by said guards

"looks like he's throwing one more attack at us… GUARD LET ME OUT NOW!" he orders standing and approaching the door much to their surpise

In their respective quarters asuka and Mari bolt for the door heading for their Eva's both nearly smash into each other… then realised both we're heading the wrong way and took off in alternate directions not saying a word

Aboard the bridge captain katsuragi stare out the front view port… eyeing the single entity approaching them… and surprising the urge to curl up and cry

"ma'am unit 29 is heading straight for the fleet… both the HSwMS (Swedish) ragnarok and the HMCS (Canadian) Mary have been completely obliterated… no survivors detected in the wreckage" Aoba reports grimly looking at his readings

"so… he sent his best after us huh?" she notes looking at the unit… unit-29 or as its more commonly know as… the FIST OF NERV… the mostly deadly evangelion in NERV or SEELA'S armada it's the main cause of the 'Atlantic fleet massacre' over 100 warships… 3 evangelion units all killed by this lone unit in the space of 15 minutes… only the aforementioned ragnarok survived… but it looks like its finished its work now

"they really are bringing out all the stops aren't they" ritsuko notes appearing next to her old friend

"yes… am guessing they know we are going to be heading up their soon" she responds looking towards the sky… towards the moon

"units 02 and 08 have been deployed ma'am" Maya reports turning towards her captain

"roger that… open communications to them" she orders crossing her arms across her chest and gripping hr upper arms

Asuka and Mari appear on their respective screens as the Eva units come into view

"ok girls… I assume you know who that is?" misato asks not taking her eyes off its form

"yea…" asuka replies seriously no Sign of her usually boasting… she knows

"ma'am its trying to open communications with us" Maya reports again looking at the reading again

"allow it" she order still not taking her eyes of its approaching from

"captain misato katsuragi… I've heard you've been a very naught girl" the pilot taunts as she takes her eyes off the unit to the new image in front of her seeing a silver haired, red eyes young man, a smile hung on his face

"kaworu nagisa… so has the little puppet come to play" she replies her eyes stony under her sunglasses

"yes… 'play'" the emotionless reply ends the call as the unit brakes into action speeding towards unit 02 its sword ready to behead the beast… but the unit brings its own blades up countering it causing a blade struggle

"so, you're the famed second child… pathetic"

"RAAAAGHHH" is asuka reply's as she pushes the unit back a few feet… right into its waiting fist staggering the unit and leaving it vulnerable… but not for long as sniper fire from unit 08 causes 29 to break off its attack

"asuka ignore him… he's just trying to get to you" Mari yells firing more at the approaching 29 which suddenly takes flight seemingly appearing in front of her and swinging its blade barely missing her chest but cutting the rifle in two… and it staggers back as the two sides of the weapon are used as improvised clubs sandwiching its head between the two parts stunning it

"AHHH… YOU BIT-" but the insult is cut off as a large red object hits it from behind sending both across the ship

Unit 02 brings is blade towards 29 head… just to be blocked by a field of energy as the Eva unleashes a small wave of it denting the Wunder and flinging the unit

"ok… am impressed… but play time ends now" the pilot says darkly

"MARI!" asuka suddenly screams turning towards her pink companion

"wha-" but her confusion is ended by the blade which takes off its left arm

"AGGGHHHHH" she screams as the unit back off holding the stump… unit 29 standing suddenly next to her swinging is blade again beheading the unit

"LINK CUT" Maya's voice shouts out…

"pilot life-signs stable… but she's unconscious" she finishes looking at her computer

"asuka its down to you… please win" misato begs looking towards the red headed girl… who smiles

"good… means four eyes won't get in my way" she boasts looking towards the other Eva's… only seeing the falling body of 08

Instinctively she turns raising her blade just Intime to avoid her fellow pilots fate a blade struggle once again starts

"well… that was unexpected" the pilot says through the Eva's speakers

"bugger off dummkopf" she replies pushing the other unit back again… and heading butting it when it tried to punch her

"grrr… you're more annoying than the others" he notes shaking his head… before dodging out the way as one of her blades smashing against the hull of the ship turning sharply and twisting towards him… but he once again avoids them

Suddenly the unit leaps forward swinging it blade taking the prosthetic arm of unit 02

"SCHEISSE!" she yells backing off

"well its been fun… but it's time to end this" he says as unit 29 swings the blade towards unit 02 which can only watch

'so… after all this time… I die right before the end to this man…NO!'

Unit 02 barely moves out the way as a blade slices the hull of the Wunder

29 turns towards the unit… seeing some kind of beast instead which leaps at him biting 29's arm

"SO… THIS IS THE BEAST!" the pilot says through the pain grinding his teeth as the unit rips its arm off through sheer power

"so… it seems we are even then" he says gesturing to both of their missing arms

"…ILL RIP YOU IN HALF!" asuka roars out in an animalistic tone as the Beast leaps forward again

"…no… you won't" the pilot responds using its remaining hand to grab unit 02 by the neck… and pummelling it in the face with a new arm which was regenerated in seconds staggering the Beast

Not deterred the Beast leaps again intending to bite its head off… until two firm hands grab its head one on the jaw the other on the scalp

"ohh just give it a rest" the other pilot says tiredly… and with a powerful tug rips the jaw clean off the Eva

Unfortunately for its pilot the pain is so much she can't even scream falling to ground clutching her own pained mouth

"well… its been fun" the pilot says as he walks over and grabs his sword before approaching the kneeling unit which doesn't seem to notice it

"good by… little girl" the pilot mocks swinging the blade down towards the Beast everyone of the bridge looks away not wanting to see it

 **CHANG**

The sound of metal stopping metal catches the attention of everyone present as they look towards the scene

"unit 00?" ritsuko questions looking at the scene in front of them

Standing between unit 02 and 29 is unit 00 which caught the blade in its hands and is holding it , its arms shaking from the act

 **SNAP**

With the twist on its hands unit 00 brakes the blade in half sending 29 off balance and straight into a headbutt

"GAH… what is it with you people and smashing you're head into mi-" but the pilot is once again cut off… by another headbutt

"its called head to head negotiation" a male voice responds as the feed inside unit 00 appears… showing shinji… except his hair is snow white and his eyes red… glowing with rage

"shinji… where is rei?" misato asks not sure of what's happening

"she's in the infirmary… so this unit 29 huh… heh I've been wanting to fight you" he says a grin on his face

"and while its no unit 01…" he inspects the hands of his unit briefly

"it will do in kicking your ass" he finishes making unit 00 slams its fist into its palm as both units stare at each other… both charge each other rearing up for a punch

 **15 minutes earlier**

Shinji arrives at the Eva bay ahead of his escort having run forward he arrives to see… unit 01 in no state to fight as hold half its armour is on… revealing its cracked core… which seems to be glowing wildly and releasing energy damaging the surrounding

"… what did you do?" he asks coldly to one of the technicians who was also watching

"it wasn't us… it was that damn Ayanami-clone… it was adsorbed into the core" he reply's deflecting the anger… and noticing the wide-eyed expression on shinji as he looks at the core

"…when" he asks darkly his eyes not moving off the core causing the other man to sweat in fear

"about 20 minutes ago… right as the alarms went off" the man pauses at his last words… until shinji begins to approach the core

"OII DON'T GO NEAR THAT THING!" The man yells to no avail as shinji touch the core… and is promptly pulled forwards his entire arm up to his shoulder pull in

"GAHHH FUCK… AYANAMI" He yells moving his arm around the core… as if looking for something

"FUCK… AYANAMI CAN YOU HEAR ME… AYANAMI… REI!" he yells as his hair turns white his eyes red and his skin pale from the stress as he uses his own AT-field to avoid getting sucked in

 **Inside the core**

Floating in a black void is Rei Ayanami… the first child, she appears to be sleeping

"Ayanami" a distance voice shouts slight stirs the girl… who appears to go back asleep

"Ayanami can you hear me" the voice continues causing the girl to weakly open her eyes before they close again

"Ayanami" the voice once again yells… but appears to have gotten quieter

"REI!" the voice comes at full volume causing her to jolt awake looking about… and seeing shinji above her… except his hair is snow white his eyes are red and his skin is pale… like her's?

"shinji?" she weakly questions reaching towards the hand… and slowly pulling it in

"REI YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF UNIT 01… PLEASE COME BACK!" he yells as his face emerges his eyes locking with hers

"I… I can't… its two str-" suddenly she feels a presence behind her… almost like something is pushing her out

She briefly turns her head to see… an older version of her with brown hair and blue eyes

'keep him safe' the being says in her head the voice soft as she is pulled to the surface

"I will" she says as she is pulled out the barrier

She falls on top of shinji who also fell from the herculean effort of pulling her out… she looks towards him and smiles

"shinji…" her voice trails off as she loses consciousness

"rei… REI!" he screams holding her as she passes out… a small smile on her face

He slowly stands up holding her bridal style… he then notices she's naked but doesn't care as he's in awaken mode (so he's like her at the start… completely oblivious to social norms) and he turns carrying her towards the stunned technician and guards

"… please take her to the infirmary" he asks not showing his normal indifference… the one of the guards from the mess hall walks up grabbing the girl out of his hands holding what appears to be a towel and wraps her up in it

"… prepare unit 00" he says not taking his eyes of her sleeping from

"WHAT… SHES IN NO CONDICTION TO PILOT" the other man shouts… until he notes the red eyes on him… and takes a step back out of fear

"who said she was the pilot?" he says raising his white eyebrow… the man catches his meaning quickly runs off

He turns back towards the retreating form of the guard and rei… before heading off for unit 00

 **5 minutes later**

Shinji sits in the plug… board for a lack of better word

"begging sequence now"

'who are you?" a voice answers

"who am I?… I am shinji ikari pilot of unit 01… though right now I need to be the pilot of 00" he replies

'ohh… and what makes you think you can pilot me?' it asks challenging his soul… and back off when his own impacts its

'I DIDN'T ASK… I need to… to save the others' he says going cold at the end as he looks at the feed… seeing unit 02 go into Beast mode

'I see… very well I will let you control me… but only once… your mind is too… complicated… at least compared to the others' it goes silent… and shinji's eyes glow red as he takes control

"unit 00 deploying" he says as the doors open, and he makes the Eva leave the hanger heading straight for the front of the ship… seeing a defeated unit 02 about to be beheaded

'faster' he thinks as his units leaps forwards… right into the path of the blade catching it between his hands slicing the palms

'grrr fuck your sword' he thinks as the Eva snaps the blade 'and fuck your head' he says making it head but the unit… unit 29

"GAH… what is it with you people and smashing you're head into mi-"

'shut up' he thinks willing the Eva to head but his opponent again… he smiles

"its called head to head negotiation" he shouts over the speakers

"SHINJI… where is rei?" she asks looking about

"she's in the infirmary… so unit 29 huh… heh I've been wanting to fight you" he says a grin on his face

"and while it's no unit 01…" he inspects the hands of his unit briefly

"it will do in kicking your ass" he finishes making unit 00 slams its fist into its palm as both units stare at each other… both charge each other rearing up for a punch with both connecting… and sending both staggering back as AT-Field empowered fists shatter the air around them

"… looks like we are evenly match in speed and strength… but can you fly?" the pilot to 29 asks as his unit takes off its wings flapping

"no… but I can LEAP" he yells jumping up… but falling short

"HAHAHA… WAS THAT YOUR B-" but his laughter is cut off as a fist impacts his face he looks in bewilderment towards unit 00… seeing it float in mid air

"your using you're at field as a base… impre-" but he is cut off by another fist which spins him around

"wont need THESE" shinji voice narrates as unit 00 grabs the wings ripping them off

"AHHHHHH" the pilot of unit 29 screams falling towards the Wunder face first as unit 00 lands next to him it goes for a stomp… but the unit rolls to the side avoid to the side to avoid it getting it its feet… and getting another headbutt

"STOP IT YOU PRI-" headbutt

Unit 29 slowly walks backwards as it pilot growls

"THAT DOSE IT ILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD O-" headbutt

Unit 29 kicks unit 00 in the chest with enough force to send the Eva tumbling through the sky over 100 feet away… slowly the Eva rises shaking its head

"ok… no more headbutting" shinji confirms making the unit stand and staring at the pissed off unit which appears to be shaking with anger

"ENOUGH YOU VILE PEST YOU HUMANS ARE ALL NOTHING BUT INSECTS" the pilot screams in anger

"takes a bitch to know a pest" shinji taunts back making the Eva put its arms on its hips and favouring one leg

"… just shut already" the pilot says clearly tired from the battle and his outbursts

"make me bitch"

"ohh I fucking will you who-"

"ayyy none of that language… there are children reading"

"ohh so you can… wait what?"

"ohh shit I wasn't meant to say that… can we get back to killing each other?" he asks hopefully

"…fine th-" headbutt

"I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU FUCKING HEAD OFF!" the pilot of 29 yells charging as the Eva's lock hands trying to overpower each other

"get in line then… a lot of people want to do too" he responds grunting as the strain slowly over whelms him

"there won't be a line in a minute" he says as he suddenly back off sending unit 00 flying forward… straight into a blade which seemingly appears out of nowhere

Unit 00 moves its head enough so that the blade only cuts the armour on the face… though it still hurts the pilot like a bitch

 **Chomp**

Unit 00 bits down on the blade holding it in place as it grabs onto its wielder

"GAHHH…. WHAT THE FUCK IT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE" the pilot cries out as he is take to the ground

Unit 00 rips the blade out of its enemy's grip tossing it with its mouth before striking its opponent in the face with its fist shattering its teeth

"GET OFF" the pilot shouts kicking with both legs getting unit 00 off him… his com link suddenly comes to like

"unit 29… you are to returns to Luna base immediately" Gendo Ikari's voice orders over the coms

"but sir-"

"NO… you failed your mission… now return to base before you are defeated" he orders cutting the feed

"obnoxious basted" he mutters as his unit regrows its wings turning and preparing to take flight

"OHHH NO YOU DON'T" unit 00 streams grabbing him in a bare hug and bringing him to his knees

"AM GONA EAT YA!" the pilots beastly voice shouts as unit 00 chomps down on its neck ripping off the flesh revealing the plug… it spits the flesh and goes for the plug its mouth wide open

 **Shatter**

And promptly let's go as the plug rockets into its face shattering the glass around the eye before flying high into the sky not stopping

"AHHH FUCK… BLOODY PRICK" shinji screams holding his eyes in the plug ass blood drips down his hands before disappearing in the LCL

Unit 00 falls to the ground holding its head

"fuck… now I feel sorry for rei… REI!" he shouts making the unit stand… and promptly staggering about as it is now blind

"ohh shit where am I… can't see any-AHHH" the unit falls off the side of the wunder

 **SPLASH**

 **20 Minutes later**

Shinji all but smashes through the steel door to the med bay falling as he did

"ow… who put that there?" he asks rubbing his head his eyes covered in a pair of sunglasses before he turns looking in the room… seeing three blury figures

He approaches the nearest one grabbing and shaking it

"rei?" he asks

 **SMACK**

"GET OFF ME… dummkopf" asuka mutters looking at her hand… seeing blood covering it she looks back to shinji seeing the glasses of his face… and the blood coming out of his eyes

"AHH WATCH THE EYES" he yells backing off to the wall holding his head… she looks away from him

"she's near the back off the room" asuka mutters looking towards shinji… who walks into a wall

"fuck" he does it again

"double fuck" he says… he walks into the first wall again

"mein Gott" asuka mutters getting out of bed and grabbing his hand as he stumbles around

"HEY WHOSE THAT" he asks as the hand pulls him along

"just shut up Baka" she mutters pulling him to the right bed

They quickly arrive to see rei lying on the bed her eyes closed which indicates she is resting

Asuka lets go of his hand… to find him still gripping it

"…thanks" he mutters letting go going towards the bed and weakly opens his eyes

She looks at him briefly… before turning around and walking back to the bed sitting down and looking towards him

He gently grabs her shoulder shaking her… she slowly stirs opening her eyes and looking towards him… a small smile appears on her face she suddenly leaps up grabbing him in a massive hug

"SHINJI!" she shouts back practically crushing him

"ahh god rei…ow!" he mutters as blood slowly drips onto her shoulder

"ohh god shinji… what happened to you?" she questions looking at the blood

"forget me… what happened to you… you're a lot more... expressive" he asks

"… I've been having a long convocation" she says looking down a bit in sadness

"with who… wait" he pauses looking at her

"your mother" she finishes and due to his closed eyes, she doesn't see his surprised look

"my mo-" The door opens cutting him off

"their he is… GET HIM" the doctor orders too the two large men who charge in

"wait!" he says holding up his hands causing them to stop he turns to rei

"look… I need to talk with you… but looks like I can't now" he mutters turning in the direction off the approaching goons

"its ok… you probably need your eyes looked at… brother" she says once again surprising him… but she says is low enough so only those with good hearing heard her

"THANK YOU" the doctor says… she then notices the broken nose

"fine…" he mutters walking away… straight into a wall

"ow" he mutters as the guard approach him grabbing him by the arms and leading him away

They leave leaving only asuka and rei who both look at the door

"brother?" asuka asks tilting her head as rei nervously rubs her head

"what's this about a brother" a joyful voice asks from another bed… a recently awaked Mari sits up holding her head

Author Note: well… an interesting chapter that's for sure… so what's with the change in Rei huh… well I figured that if you spend 14 years with only one person to interact with… you may pick up a bit off a personality and also the brother thing… well they technically are half-siblings and with all that shinji has discovered in his crusade…he figured out the relation and thanks to unit 01 link to him… so did yui and rei… anyway that's it for now guys… so chow


	6. Chapter 6 rest and Recovery

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **AAA Wunder**

 **Medical bay**

"ok… from what sub-captain akagi said based on the analysis… you should be able to take it off by the end of the week… and since its Monday…" sakura informs the sitting ikari adjusting the wrapping around his head

"thanks… don't suppose you could lead me back to Rei, could you?" he requests not seeing her smile… or anything for that matter

"sure… come on" she says grabbing his hand and leading him out the room making sure he doesn't walk into anything

As they pace through the corridors they are stopped by a large man… the guard from the mess hall and the cell he waves at them

"hey, their kid… how are you feeling?" he questions a soft smile on his face… not that anyone can see it since he's covered head to toe

"I've learned to see life a different way" shinji responds putting his hands together and bowing slightly much to the older man confusion

"naa… I'm fine just can't see is all" he says waving off the concern he feels… at least he thinks it concern

"hmm well that's good to hear… so how's that girl of your?" he questions shaking his head

"not sure… was going to go see her now" shinji comments

"oh, shit sorry about that ill leave you to it then" he says standing aside as sakura leads him away again

"SERGEANT STEEL!" voice yells causing the man to flinch

"hehehe… looks like she found out" the now named sergeant steel comments breaking into a sprint as a baton impacts the wall

"HI ALICE, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he yells as the girl named Alice rushes after him down the corridor

 **At the other med bay**

"so… let me get this straight… you're a clone of shinji's mother which was created by his farther, so he could trigger the impact and reunite with her… but your also part of another being who you don't know off?" Mari asks recapping the story she was told

"pretty much… its why I called him brother… since we are half siblings" the patient rei responds

"poor girl… being a brother to the Baka" asuka mutters sympathetically towards the girl who can only sigh in response

"so… is it the commander?" Mari questions getting an angry shake off the head

"I'd rather blow myself up in the Eva against a purple snake like angel which was trying to bond with me and shinji in unit 01, than be his daughter" she replies in disgust… before getting a weird feeling down her spine

"that's… oddly specific" the slightly disturbed asuka responds slowly edging away from the girl

"… it was" she mutters bringing her hand to her chin in thought

 **THUNK**

The sound of something hitting the door surprises the girls causing them all to leap out of their skin… until it opens revealing shinji and sakura the former rubbing his sore face

"I said it WASENT open yet" the poor girl says… but he ignores her in favour of walking into the room

"sorry I got excited" he responds… walking string into a gurney

"I sware to god I am going to kill someone the next time I walk into something" he mutters dangerously

"then stop charging ahead and let someone with EYES lead you" she responds… and sighs as he walked off again

"NEVE-AHH SHIT!" he is cut off as asuka grabs him stopping him just in time an inch away from another wall

"stop making a fool of yourself" she orders sitting him down on the bed facing rei

"hey wolfy… what's with the bandage?" Mari asks… until she notices the feint blood stain on it

"ohh due to my high sync ration when unit 00 eye was busted and had hundreds of glass shards thrown into it… the same happened to me… except I didn't have to get all the shard picked out" he finishes looking towards the source of her voice… not seeing she was naked from the waist up

"ouch… will you be ok?" she questions a she places her arm on his shoulder causing him to try to grab it to remove it

"ill be fine should be off by tomorrow… squishy?" he questions squeezing the object he grabbed onto… not realising what it was

"ohh wolfy… at least take me to dinner first" she girl moans as he squeezes again… and put two and two together getting hand on breast

"AHH SHIT, SORRY!" he responds immediately bringing his hand away and nearly falling off her bed much to her joy

"ehh its all right ill let it slide… for now, since you can't see these puppy's… now I feel sorry for you since we are all naked" she states getting annoyed looks from everyone present… minus shinji since he can't look but his would have been confusion

"WHAT!" he shouts as asuka gives her a stink eye and rei struggle to contain her laughter

Suddenly the doors open revealing a certain lavender haired woman

"… how are you guys/gals feeling?"

"misato I see your also letting your dogs out to bark?" Mari questions causing shinji to turn towards the door in confusion

"MISATO YOU TOO?"

"what… my dogs?" she questions… before noticing the situation

"ohh I all ways do this" she says seductively causing asuka to puff out loudly

"…what the hell is wrong with you people?" shinji questions shaking his blinded head having given up… until he feels something against his back

"aww I broke him" Mari whines as he leaps forward… right into the wall denting it and causing him to stagger back

"FUCK I THINK I BROKE MY NOSE!" shinji roars holding his sore face… before kicking the wall in anger

"FUCK YOU" he yells turning towards the girls his face red and blood coming out his nose

"all right Mari… leave him now… and put your shirt on" misato orders… and after a bit of moaning she does so

"now… its good you are all here I can tell you of the attack" misato states getting all their interests, she smiles

"perfect… you come to tell us when I can't think straight… damn sexy women" he mutters the last part hoping they didn't hear it… but judging from the looks and blushes they all heard it as if he shouted it

"a…anyway our friends in Germany have used their space scope to look at the moon to look for the base along with our other friends in New Zealand… and it's on the far side… but will be in clear view a two days from now… so that's when we leave" she says

"ok… so how are we getting up there?" shinji questions as he attempts to sit down again finding rei's bed barely succeeding

"your sitting on it" she responds causing him to look down at the bed

"… unless there is a massive tornado which can launch this bed into orbit we are on different pages" shinji notes

"ohh wait… you meant the Wunder… wait it can fly?" he questions looking up at her in shock

"yup… or at least that's Rits said it could do if we could get it a strong enough engine"

"but what kind of engine can get a ship of this size air bor-oh… ohh" he realises remembering his mission

"yup… we just need to hook it up the ship… but since none of the Eva's are operational… its going to take longer than it could have" misato comments with a sigh

"… how long?" shinji questions leaning back on the bed

"about a 3 days… then all of the units should be operational, and we will have all the necessary supplies" she responds

"a 3 days huh?" shinji asks… before slowly chuckling

"what's so funny?" asuka asks failing to find the humour

"just that three days from now… it would have been 15 years since 3rd impact…" he says a small smile on his face

"15 years since I was able to get my hands on the prick" he mutters darkly

"what happened to you?" sakura suddenly asks getting everyone's attention

"going to have to be a bit specific" he replies

"my brother said you where a weak timid cry-baby… yet hear you are taking about killing your fart-"

"he's not my farther… he an old man whose time has passed and is trying to hang onto his dead wife" shinji corrects

"killing someone who loved your mother"

"to be honest… shinji ikari died the moment he stepped into that sports car… it was just a painful slow one… and I retuned in his place" he finely mutters lying back hands behind his head

"but that's enough about me... you know I've just realised something… I have said more words in the last 10 minutes than I have in the previous 14 years…"

"you… you haven't HAD A CONVOSATION IN 15 YEARS?" sakura exclaims causing him to wince

"yup… now many people want to talk with the 'destroyer' of the world" he mutters using his fingers as air quotes

"…are you insane?" she questions as the other look at her with various expression

"properly… 14 years of isolation is never health for a normal person… let alone one who's mind was as shattered as my own" shinji finishes

"what do you mean?" she asks back

"I mean… you have a 14-year-old boy who spent 10 years living with someone who hated him after watching his mother die in front of him and being abandoned to his farther, who also going through a period of change in his body and emotions"

"who is then called to the city by his farther and heads there hoping for love only to find out you are the pilot for some purple war machine which just so happens to have your mother soul inhabiting it and is black mailed when an injured girl who turned out to be his bloody half sister is wheeled out when he refuses"

"he then agrees ad kills the angle... and the next one and the one after that and is nearly stepped on by the next one and help kill the one after that… then it turns out an angle has infected a Eva and when he refuses to kill it the commander activated auto pilot and he can only sit and watch as the Eva tears it's sister apart"

"I felt everything, the blood on the Eva… the blood of its pilot when it chopped down on her plug… and yet it could do nothing… he is then cast aside and leaves… only to come back after watching the other two Eva's be killed with the one with his sister in getting eaten in front of him"

"he then charges back to the Eva and gets in it and kills the angle while trying to free his sister, but as it turns out doing so ends the bloody world and he ends up being shunned and hunted by EVARYONE he ever knew with only had his own though and a giant fucking purple monster to keep him company"

"during his crusade against his farther during which he finds out the thing he was protecting…Was a fucking angel itself imagine that… and during his crusade he slowly goes insane as he little has an imaginary friend in his head who turns out to be his sister and mother talking as both are inside the robot"

"yes, I heard snippets off your talks… some of it was quite weird actually" he mutters sitting up and bringing his hand to his face as he leans on it

"so… how about you guys… what your story?" he questions… getting silence

"Hello… did you leave when I was talking… and people wonder why I am an arsehole…" he mutters

"doesn't help the face that I have to live with the fact I Killed million of people which has slowly been eating away at my mind" he continues not caring if they where gone

"so yea… that's what happened… I need a walk" he mutters standing and skilfully avoiding everything in his way for once leaving the sunned girls in silence

 **AAA Wunder outer deck**

Shinji sits on the safety rail of the Wunder facing into the sea the calmness of the waves hitting the ship filling his ears… along with foot steps

'ohh great now of all times' he thinks not moving from his spot… until the railing Shaken slightly as someone leans on it the smell of smoke filling his nose

"want one?" steel asks getting a short nod from the boy who turns his head to look at him grabbing it with skill despite his lack of vision

Steel lights it as shinji leans back

"why don't you hate me too?" he asks the other man

"heh… that's an interesting question… mostly because I am in a similar position to you… blamed for killing a lot of people… so I know what your going though… sort off anyway" the man responds taking a puff

"what do you mean?" he questions looking towards the man

"it was during the impact wars all those years ago… I was the one who detonate the south American bomb" he says lowly as shinji continues to stare out into the sea

"the bomb that set off the wars?" he questions looking toward the man who grunts

"yup… the one that stared said wars… so in a sense I killed a lot of people too…" he finishes flinging his cigarette bud into the ocean

"how did you deal with it?" shinji asks

"sort of like you… I became an arse whole who didn't give a shit… until I met her" he says gesturing to the women Alice near the entrance on a radio talking

"who?"

"someone to live for… a reason to fight and die…" he finishes standing off the railing

"think I could also find someone?" shinji questions after a moment of thought

"I think you have… just none of you realise it yet, you know what they say right... it takes two half's to make a whole" he says leaving the smaller man alone once more

"who am I kidding… like anyone would love my dummkopf ass" he mutters letting the calm ocean sounds rock him to sleep

 **THUNK**

"OW…" he says after realising he lost his grip and fell onto the deck… he lies for what seems like hours and to the untrained eye he would appear dead… yet his chest still moved as he breathed until a noise catches his attention

'great… more foot steps' he thinks not giving off the impression of knowing where they were coming from

"get up dummkopf!" an angry voice orders causing him to leap to his feet

"hello asuka… how long was I-"

"3 hours ,42 minutes and 17 seconds" she replies instantly cutting him off

"what's the matter?" he questioned vaguely turning his head in her direction

"you, you idiot... you eventually give us a life story then wander off as if it was nothing" she replies as he shows no response

"because it isn't… I don't expect you to forgive me… any of you I don't deserve I the only reason I told you was because sakura asked what happened and then I just came out" he finishes as she regard him with annoyance

"anyway, I came to tell you your room was demolished in the attack… and since your blind misato doesn't trust anyone to not attack you… so until further notice you shall be in… my room" she says hesitantly… and he takes a double take

"wait what?" he questions

"you are also to follow me around in the time being…. Since misato doesn't trust Mari around you and has no idea what to do with rei" she finishes as he tries to understand what she said

"I sware… there is something strange going on in that women's head" shinji mutters

"ok then… where is this room of yours" he questions as she slightly shakes her head grabbing him and dragging him off

'why does everyone one pull me by the hand?' he questions himself internally causing him to zone out… and walk into the pauses asuka who turns around ready to clock him… till she realises he didn't react

He suddenly yawns

"I feel like I've been awake for a month straight… I wish I had the chance to sleep when I first got out of unit 01…" he mutters his posture tired… she opens the door leading him inside

"ok… looks like they have yet to deliver you a Fulton… shinji?" she questions noticing him slowly lowering his head before it shoots up… and the process repeats

"mkay…" he mutters sleepy walking towards her bed dragging her along with him before lying down on her bed

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DO-LET GO OFF ME!" she orders as he grabs her dragging her to the bed with him

She tires trying to get out of the hug he has her trapped in

'let go of me you idiot… when did he get this strong… these damn muscular… soft arms… NO DON'T YOU DARE ASUKA DON'T YOU DARE' she shouts at herself… and yet her eye lids become more and more heavy despite her minds protests

"let… go…Bake" she mutters joining him in sleepy land both have small smiles on their faces

Author note: well this is certainly an interesting development… so a few days huh… more than enough time… well I hope anyway honestly, I haven't got the slightest clue how to make a 'romance' since am more of an hero one punch bad guy one writer… or action as people call it… doesn't help the fact I have never been in a relationship… but I'll try my best though this isn't going to be titanic now though it will hopefully be above the "hi" "hi" "want to love each other" "ok" level and if its not… well I disappointed myself


	7. Chapter 7 the bet

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **AAA Wunder**

 **Pilot's quarters**

Shinji slowly awakes to find himself in the soft grip of an unknown individual… however unlike what he was expecting to do, he doesn't panic… he feels warm as the person hot breath tickles his face

"so, the wolf and the princess huh?" a voice questions from some point in the room… Mari!

"piss off four-eyes" asuka mutters… but he can tell she's still asleep

'wish I could look at her pretty face' shinji thinks his face as red as auska's plug-suit

"ohh looks like wolfy is awake…" he hears Mari whisper… and he feels asuka move

"ugghhh… Mari… why are you in my room?" asuka questions having sit up not realising who she was hugging onto

"what, Am I not allowed to check on my fellow pilots?" the eccentric girl questions back

"'pilot's' what do… you… mean" she finishes slowly looking towards the still unmoving shinji

"ahh love at first sight… well for one of you anyway since the other is kind of blind" she finishes as asuka immediately leaps off the bed nearly dragging shinji off with her… he remains motionless

"YOU STUPID BAKA WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME IN MY BED?" she questions going to hit him… until he falls off the bed onto his head

"…ow" she hears faintly but he doesn't show any sign of motion

"…wolfy are you ok?" he hears a concerned Mari questions

"no… I still can't see… though it would have fixed by now… unless…" he trials off in though slowly getting off the floor and bringing his hand to his chin

"unless what?" an annoyed asuka questions her face a bright red

"when I piloted unit 00/09 I had to directly take control from its hosting soul… essentially when unit 00 took superficial damage… it damaged my very EGO barrier… it damaged my soul" he finishes rubbing his sore mouth and they spot a large red mark there… as if it was cut by a blade!

"is that what happens to you?" asuka questions gradually walking around the bed

"not normally no… though to be fair my synchronisation with the Eva is very high nowadays…" he responds not seeing the slight squint in asuka eyes

"ohh yea… how high?" she questions

"from what was recorded his averaged tops off at 179%... though during the first NERV attack it went to 300% before the old me intervened" Rei interjects from behind Mari causing the girl to leap in fright at the girl's sudden outburst

"HYAA! REI! … you'll give someone a heart attack doing that" the girl tells her holding a hand on heart and on Rei shoulder

"I am sorry Mari… I did not mean to nearly kill you" she responds a guilty look on her face

"ehh don't beat yourself up about it… I'll be fine" mari responds giving the girl a reassuring look causing her smile

"you know Rei… you look real pretty when you smile" Mari comments causing his to smile a bit more

'yea she does' shinji thinks moving his head towards the ground as he thinks about what happened 15 years ago

"shinji are you ok… your bandage is getting wet?" asuka asks as he shakes his head looking up at her

"what… ohh sorry" he mutters trying to wipe it

"I think you need a new dressing" she comments walking over to him

"ehh probably" he says… until he feels someone grab his hand and force him onto the bed

"that was also one of my 'duty's'… replace your dressing" she continues with a sigh walking to a nearby medical box

"you're going to do it?" Mari questions raising an eyebrow

"yes… now you two bugger off I don't need a distraction" asuka orders

"yea sure... see ya lovebirds" Mari comments fleeing the room and dragging Rei with her

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asuka questions looking towards the door seeing no one… she growls in anger

"bloody brit…" she mutters shaking her head and looking towards shinji… to see him looking in her direction a grin on his face

"ohh and what do you think is so funny?" she asks as his grin fades becoming a small smile

"your always so cute when your angry" he replies causing her to freeze in her spot

'he… thinks I'm cute?' he internally questions her face going redder

"I don't know what you're trying to pull third… but it won't work" asuka confirms… yet he still grins

"now… hold still" she orders reaching behind his head and slowly unwrapping the bandages revealing his damages upper face

"how are my good looks looking?" she questions as a bit off blood spits out the closed eyelids

"who ever said you were good looking?" asuka questions using a clear sloth to gently wipe his face… and stopping at his grunt of pain

"I believe you did" he says as she 'accidently' smack him in the face

"Heh…ow" he mutters his face having a large grin as she angrily looks at him

"HAH! … like I would ever do that" she responds grabbing a fresh wrapping from the box and folding it correctly

"am sure you just forgot in your old age" he says with a smirk as she finishes tying it behind his head… and does it a little tight at his last comment

"you do realise you are older than me" she responds looking at him… and smiling when he lowers his face in defeat

"I am… thanks you for helping me little one" he responds getting to his feet his freshly bandaged face inches away from hers

"… we are also the same height" she responds before turning to walk away

"…I'm sorry" he mutters… she pauses looking towards him

"Hmmt?" she questions looking back

"…for taking one of those beautiful eyes away from you" he finishes

"… it wasn't you… misato told me what happened… dummy plug… she also told me how you attempted to flatten the whole facility for it" she responds with a smirk looking at him

"yes… only I wish I had done it… would have been easier than doing it now" he finishes reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ciggy

"shinji… that tally list of yours… did you really kill that many since third?" she questions as he lights it

"… I killed more… I only found that thing about 15 months ago" … she pauses

"in 15 months… you killed 17 THOUSAND PEOPLE?" she says shocked looking at him

"more if you count in Eva kills" he continues missing her look of utter shock

"… yes, I have been VERY busy" he says before she can ask

"I'm more concerned by the amount of NERV personnel there are… and how many people actually follows the Damn _begossens_ " she mutters as he nods in agreement

"say… don't suppose we could go get something to eat I haven't eaten since before the fight?" he questions a sheepish look on his face… she smiles a small amount

" _wunderbar…_ ok _Baka_ we can go get some food… come on" she says standing and dragging him away… much to his annoyance

'I sware I feel like a damn dog with the amount of leading' he thinks as he is led through the confined corridors

'…huh no wonder Mari calls me wolfy'

 **Meanwhile**

"ok Mari, how are you feeling?" ritsuko questions tapping the girl's neck

"I'm fine… the connection was cut before any permanent damage could be caused" Mari half-heartedly responds rolling her eyes

 **TWACK**

"OW…. OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mari questions looking towards the smiling women

"because I wanted to… now scram" she says as Mari leaves grumbling

"Ayanami… come in" she orders at the girl in question enters the room

"…so… how are you feeling?" ritsuko questions looking at her and the tone she said it in sends shivers down her spine

"I am fine miss akagi… I should be able to resume duty any time" rei responds in a monotone tone causing the doctor to roll her eyes

"… ok report to the Eva bay… captains order a synch test… let's see if your still useful" the women ordered her eyes finding her notepad more interesting that the 'girl' in front of her… rei stands up and leaves as quickly as she lets

"hey blue… I trust the sub-captain wasn't too rough on you?" Mari questions looking towards the girl tilting her head slightly

"no, she didn't touch me… 'blue'? she questions looking at the older women

"yea… you know because the blue hair… ehh I give everybody a nickname" Mari responds with a shrug seeing the look on Reis face

"what do you call asuka and shinji?" she questions

"well I call asuka princess… since she acts like royalty… and I call shinji wolfy because when I first met him… he was a little lost puppy… but now that pup has grown into a ravenous killing machine… I saw the look in his eyes when he first arrived on the bridge… he planted a way to kill everyone eh saw and escape containment" she says suppressing the shiver which tries to climb her spine

"… I guess ravenous fits him… when I was in unit 01 I was able to look into his memories and some of the things he's saw and done?... it would have broken anyone less strong willed" rei responds looking down in pity and sadness

"like what?" Mari questions

"human experimenting, cannibalism, murder, and all the other fun stuff" a voice comments from behind them causing both to jump and spin seeing the boy in question standing there next to a cross asuka… who appear to be holding his hand?

"I sware shinji you can see, can't you?" she questions looking at him annoyed

"no… am just really good at navigating blindly… something to do with my AT-Field… its actually like a radar… only it requires great concentration and I can't do it for more than a minute" he replies rubbing his head a bit

"huh… cool" Mari mutters… and she then smiles seeing something of interest

"oooo the red riding hood and the wolf are walking hand in hand… how romantic" Mari says mockingly… and promptly dodging an overhead swipe by asuka who attempts to attack her

"I SWARE 4 EYES YOU DAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL-"

"Now, now dear your making a scene" shinji comments causing her to pause… slowly turning her head and looking at him… her left eye twitches

"third… I am going to hit you…very hard" she threatens looking at his grinning face… and he dodges her fist by millimetres

"tell you what… let's make a game off it… if you hit me I will personally go to captain katsuragi and request I be moved out your room… if I win… you kiss me" he says with a smile

"ok pervert… you're on" she says attempting to quickly swipe him… only hitting air as he vanishes

"THE TIME LIMIT IS 2 HOURS!" shinji's voice resonated from down the corridor… asuka growls giving chase to him

 **Down said corridor**

Steel walks out of his room a grim look on his face…

"damnit… now of all times… fucking pillock" he mutters looking towards the ground

"OUT THE WAY!" voice shouts from his left causing him to look in confusion… and barely avoid a speeding shinji

"what the-OOF" he falls forwards as asuka bulldozer her way past in hot pursuit of the boy

He shakes his head looking up… before grinning

"heh... I guess it's true when they say love is an unstoppable force" he mutters getting to his feet… not noticing the item which flew out of his pocket, he gets a grim look on his face walking away to part unknown

 **1 hour 55 minutes later**

Asuka leans against a wall off the _Wunder_ panting trying to recover her breath whilst shinji stands a few feet away a smile on his face

"what's the matter asuka… can't go as long as me?" he questions causing her to growl

"just… you… wait… third… when… I get... my… hands … on you… I'll kill you" she threatens between breaths… he just laughs looking as fresh as an apple in spring

"you mean kiss me when I win don't you?" he questions raising an eyebrow she grunts getting back to her feet and leaping at him

"times almost up asuka" shinji mocks as he runs… straight into a wall

"…ow" he mutters staggering back however as asuka leaps at him

 **BEEP**

The sound of the timer going off catches both their attention… the Two hours were up!

"no…no, no nononono… I lost?" asuka questions her ego having taken a hit

"yup… too bad" shinji comments not seeing the look of utter defeat on her face

"YOU… YOU OBVIOSULY CHEATED, I MEAN YOU SAID YOU COULD ONLY DO IT FOR A MINUTE, YET YOU'VE BEEN DODGING ME FOR 2 HOURS!" she proclaims pointing at him

"no… I've just been leading us in a circle, after the first few times I was able to memorise it… easy peasy from then on" he says with a smile… asuka puffs and storms off

"… I've over exerted myself… and now its stopped working" he mutters walking into a wall... and using it as a guide

 **With asuka**

The angry girl storms back into her room practically knocking it off its frame

"DAMN STUPID IDIOT…!" she shouts lying back on her bed… and quickly getting back up as she feels something poke into her back, she removes her quilt… revealing shinji SDAT!

She regards the broken device with anger… but slowly her features soften

"it used to be my mother's… till she died" she remembers him telling her all those years ago… she then remembers that in all the time she has seen him its never been far

"guess he must like this thing… but what happened to it?" she questions looking at it

"some stupid idiot broke it trying to goat shinji into fighting with him" a voice says from the door way… she violently turns seeing sergeant Steel standing in the doorway hands behind his back… he's holding something

"ohh…. Hello sergeant… can I help you?" she questions picking up the device

"yes… forgive me" he mutters… she tunes raising an eyebrow

 **BANG…THUMP**

 **Elsewhere**

"fuck… fuck… fuck" shinji says getting more and more pissed off as he hits objects… until he collides with a person

"NYAAA!… hey wolfy watch where your going would you?" Mari responds as he lies on top of her

"yea sure I'll keep an EYE out next time" he responds attempting to role his eyes… and grunting in pain at the act

"… oh sorry… my bad" she says sheepishly as he stands up offering his hand… in the wrong direction

"say wolfy… where princess?" Mari questions moving about on the floor, so she is in the right position

"don't know… she stormed off after I won our game of tag… don't think she wanted to pay out the bet" he mutters as she firmly grasps his hand and he lifts her up

"ohh yea… what where the terms?" Mari questions cocking an eyebrow at him… one which turns into a grin as his slight blush

"if she won… I would get removed from her room… if I won… I get a kiss" he says with a smile rubbing the back of his head… Mari shakes her head

"honestly… you couldn't be blunter, could you?" Mari asks as he sighs

"well to be fair… I haven't kissed a girl in nearly 15 years… well actually my whole life" he responds as her grin gets even wider

"so, you're a novice huh?" Mari questions slowly inching forward

"yea why do you as-" but his questions are cut short as Mari grabs him by the shoulders… and plants her lips on his!

They stay like that for a full 30 seconds… shinji because of shock and Mari because she was testing him… suddenly she pulls away wiping her mouth

"yea I can tell… amateur" she mutters with a smile… whist shinji remains motionless

"aww I broke him again… you know beneath that hard exteriors you're still a teenaged boy" she states as he shakes his head snapping out his confused state

"At least warm me when you do things like that would you?" he pleads as she smirks

"ohh fine…" she states

' **ALARMS'**

Both turn towards the alarms in shock wondering what was happening

"FOR NERV!" some voice yells causing both to turn seeing a man throw open his jacket… revealing a suicide vest!

 **KBOOM**

 **Eva bays**

Rei Ayanami sits emotionlessly inside the plug of unit 00 looking calm… she suddenly feels a familiar presence

'…well, well, well… looks like your back… its been awhile' a voice comments

'yes… I have been… trapped for a lack of better word' rei responds as the plug slowly comes to life around her

'ohh? Inside that purple beast huh… bitch' it thinks hostilely as unit 00 slightly moves it head in unit 01 direction

'you… don't like unit 01?' rei questions tilting her head slightly

'no… nothing like that… I just prefer you to the dolls I was given' the voice responds full of venom at the word 'dolls'

'I see…'

'You know, brother made that impossible for me' it comments as unit 00's broken eyes is slowly healing

'yes… though he is also suffering from a similar problem' rei responds causing it to pause

'is… is he ok?' it questions worriedly

'yes… he is healing and should be ok Intime for the assault on… him' rei mutters her tone also filing with venom

'yes… good… I can't wait to get my hands on that basted for what he did to me' the voice comments angrily

'yes… I know… I am I and you are you… but we are both Rei' rei responds to the Eva… the other half of her soul

" _ok rei… that's enough for today… we are cutting the link now"_ Maya informs her over the radio

"roger that ma'am... goodbye for now" she mutters to Eva 00 as the connection and the plug go off… she feels herself moving and the plug drains

Getting out she quickly notices something Is wrong… where are the technicians?

A gun barrel is places against the back of her head

"sorry girly… orders are orders" a voice behind her mutters as he pulls the hammer back on his pistol

 **BANG… thud**

Author note: well… this is interesting isn't it chaps… will all of the pilots make it to the next chapter?... or will we be missing a few… find out next time mates… chow for now


	8. Chapter 8 a traitorous turn of events

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **BANG, KBOOM, BANG**

All across the AAA WUNDER loud booms ring out surprising the everyone within earshot… all except a certain, lavender haired, captain who stands looking out the window impassively

"MA'AM, AN EXPLOSION HAS BEEN REPORTEN IN SECTION A-4-7, AND GUN SHOTS HAVE BEEN REPORTED IN THE PILOTS QUARTERS AND THE EVA BAYS!" one of the bridge bunny's shouts in a panic

"looks like they are trying to eliminate our pilots… sons of bitches… get me a status update for them… now" misato orders looking towards the bunny's… who burst into action!

"Roger that ma'am… negative something inside the ship is jamming all frequencies… MA'AM THE SHIP IS BEING REMOTELY ACCESSED!" Aoba shouts in shock looking over his screen… sub-captain ritsuko walks over to him looking over his shoulder

"… the MAGI…" she mutters her eyes scanning the screen in determination

"move" she orders causing him to do so… she begins to type furiously

 **BANG**

a gunshot rings out on the bridge as multiple guards walk in… spearheaded by private trigger

"attention all WILLE scum I suggest you surrender now before you are all killed… or don't, either way it will be fu-"

 **BANG**

He drops a hole in his head… captain Misato Katsuragi stands holding a smoking pistol looking pissed off

"get the fuck out of my bridge you genocidal bitches" misato states as the rest of the bridge crew draw weapons… before half point at the others

"he said surrender… I suggest you comply" one of the traitorous crew state… and ritsuko feels the barrel of a gun placed against the back of her, she looks back a bit to see the owner, aoba, looking at her with dead eyes

"AOBA WHAT ARE YO-GAH" mana jumps to her feet to try and reason with her friend by gets a powerful left hook from the larger man in response knocking her to the ground instantly

"learn your place filth" he mutters darkly… before shoving ritsuko out of the way and typing on his computer… and a familiar face appears on a screen

"hello… 'Colonel'" the smug voice of Gendo ikari states as he looks at his former subordinate a small smile on his face

"what the fuck do you want… you know your little band of traitors isn't amusing… and it won't stop us from heading up to your little base on the moon and killing you" she states walking forward

"ohh I know… I just wanted to thin out your crew a bit, make It fun… kill as many none essentially personnel as you can" he orders… and like that the battle for the WUNDER begins

 **Elsewhere…KBOOOM**

A large cloud of dust and Smoak is all Mari can see after the explosion… she tries to look about but sees only smoke… and a small glow of light from beneath pile of rubble

"OHH MY GOD, SHINJI!" she yells in shock attempting to get to her feet to dig him out of the rubble… only she falls to the ground in pain, she looks at her leg seeing a piece of rebar impaling it

"AH… ow, that's going to leave a scar" she mutters with a weak smile…

"Ugghhh…" a weak voice mutters form the pile of rubble and shinji slowly attempting to force his way out

"everything hurts… Mari are you ok?" he questions looking up… before looking at the pierced leg

"Oh shit… looks like my AT-Field gave way to early… sorry, I've just been feeling weak since the battle due to the healing" he mutters attempting to get to his feet… before falling to the wall in pain and bracing himself against It

"AGRR-FUCKER WHAT THE FUCK WAS… where is my foot?" he questions looking at the bloody stump of his leg… as does Mari who opens her mouth in shock

"hmm… well at least my shoes will be half off now" he mutters with a weak grin

"…your cracking jokes now of all times?" she questions crawling on her hands and knees over to him

"yes… what's your point?"

"that you are insane"

"who said I was sane in the first place"

"…touché"

"now… lets seeing if we can get out of this corridor… since I doubt it's the most stable of things after the bloody bomb… fucking pillock"

"sure… be a dear and help a girl to her feet, would you?"

"how do you expect me to do that… with the fucking force?"

"no, I except you to wobble you ass over here and help me… Wolfy-kun"

"fine…" shinji hops over to her, and using his AT-Field as support, he helps her to her feet

"you probably know this thing better than me… any nearby emergency exits?" he questions causing Mari to bring her hand to her head in thought

"yea... apparently a conduct to the ships nervous system runs through here… though it's a tight squeeze… I'm not sure if these puppies will fit?" she mutters grabbing her breast and squishing them… shinji faces her not sure what she is doing

"I'm not sure why you moaned slightly, nor do I want to know… now can you tell me where it is?"

"you're no fun"

"I'm blind"

"…once again touché"

"now the vent?... or whatever the fuck it is"

"right, its behind you… beneath that large pile of rubble"

"ugghhh… well looks like we need to get to digging... or if you are anything like asuka you will make me do the digging, so you don't chip a nail" shinji mutters hopping over to the pile and he begins to remove pieces of metal, Mari soon joins him

"it wasn't just us… right before the explosion I heard a gunshot… I'm guessing that the pilots are top priority… I need to go find asuka…" he mutters forgetting he is in the presence of someone

'ahh… young love… between 29-year olds… both of which are massive assholes who are generally dicks to everybody around them… but I love is love is love I guess… just wish they would actually get on with it" Mari thinks remembering what happening

 **2 years ago**

"Total slaughter… that's what it was" Mari states as she relaxes in a hotel room alone

"31 dead… all killed by the illusive Third Child… I wonder if asuka is having better luck?" she questions…

 **SHATTER, SMASH, BANG**

A loud crashing sound shocks her out of her seat, she bolts to the window grabbing her side arm from its holster, she looks out into the alleyway

"we can't keep meeting like this" a male voice mutters, she looks out to see two figures pressed against a wall one covering the others mouth… shinji and asuka?

"hmmm" asuka mumbles who knows whist glaring at shinji, who gives a little cheeky grin

"yes, yes… well don't worry… this is the last time I will be in the city… I've already killed all the Nerv agents… so there is very little here for me" he mutters… and auska's expression falters and a hint of sadness appears in her eyes

"…except for you anyway" he states with a smile causing her to show a brief show of happiness…

"and now I must leave… but not without a kiss" he states removing her hand… their lips begin to get closer… becoming inches apart… And touch!

However, it is only brief as shinji quickly flees the scene leaving asuka to slide down the wall holding her lips…

"he always leaves before finishing" she mutters hugging her knees…

"don't worry asuka… when I finally pay for my mistakes… then I will finish" shinji whispers from somewhere else

"…stupid Baka has done it 7 damn times… I'm going to get it all out of him even if it causes 4th impact" she mutters getting to her feet and walking into the hotel

 **Back in the present**

"and that's the last of it… now, ladies first?" shinji questions

"you just want to look at my ass, don't you?" she questions with a purr and a cat like grin

"…I'm still blind"

"…well then, in case I stop you will ram your head into my ass"

"…well then don't stop"

"…I'll do whatever I want?"

"well you can, it's your ass"

"…shut up"

"Get inside the damn shaft"

"jeez is that what you said to asuka back in berlin 2?"

"…I have no idea what you are on about"

"sure, sure… just remember that the knight in shining armour has to rescue the Princess"

"aren't I the wolf which threatens to eat her?"

"…no, you're the royal pet who looks after her"

"…just get inside the damn vent before I shove you in head first" he pause for a few seconds

"…are you in yet?" He questions

"ugh… like I said, I'm a bit too big in the chest so give me a-EPP!" however her response it cut short as shinji, using his remaining foot, pushes her into the confined space before following in after her, his head shakes at her violent remarks… and her moaning

'what is wrong with her?' he questions to himself

'actually, considering the world we live in, nothing is wrong with her' he thinks crawling down the Vent

 **Elsewhere**

Asuka fall to the ground as blood begins to pour out of her mouth… She shows no signs of life, sergeant Steel walks over to her prodding his with the, still smoking, pistol

"Such a shame… The Boss is going to be disappointed at how pathetic she was" he mutters getting to his feet and walking to the door… until something strikes him in the back of the knee, A knife!

He falls to the groups screaming in agony… behind him asuka gets to her feet pulling out the knife… she looks towards the injured Sergeant with distain

"Steel… to think you of all people would be working for that madman… Alice must be so disappointed" Asuka mutters as he crawls towards his tossed gun… until the back of his knee is crushed by a powerful stomp

"AGHHH… YOU FUCKIGN WHORE, YOU WILL DIE, JUST LIKE THAT LITTLE BOY FRIEND OF YOUR'S" The Sergeant gloats with a smile… until he sees the look in Auska's eyes…

"Heh… hit a sensitive spot, have I?" he questions as she raises the knife

 **In the Eva Bay**

Rei stumbles forward in shock as the bullet impacts something behind her… an AT-Field… she turns around looking towards the equally shocked would be assassin

"what the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the man questions emptying his clip into her…. Only for all the bullets to get stopped by the field once again… Rei looks towards Unit 00 in shock seeing its sole eye open and looking towards them… and glowing

She slowly looks towards the assassin… and begins to walk towards him a Blank expression plastered on her face… the assassin back off slightly… before lunging with a Knife he drew out his boot…

Everything seems to move in slow motion for rei… she reaches forwards grabbing the wrist of the assassin and twisting it, breaking said wrist, she then grabs his shirt and sweeps his leg before pulling him over her whole body and slamming him on his neck with a sick-

 **-CRUNCH**

In less than a second, she had disarmed him and killed him… she looks towards Unit 00 once again seeing it no longer awake…

'thank you' she thinks getting a small grunt… she turns around seeing the rest of the bay looking at her in shock

"She did it" she states truthfully pointing towards the Evangelion… before she walks off… however not before noticing some of the crew killing each other in what appears to be a mutiny

She shrugs and begins the long trek to the changing rooms

"No… we leave the Pilots alive…just kill the rest" one of the nearby Rebellious crew comment pushing his companions gun down, at their feat lies a dead Engineer who was gunned down by his 'friends'

She eventually arrives at the changing rooms seeing the door partially open… she opens it revelling a dead body… she steps over the body and steps into the Pilots private area and begins to clean herself of the LCL

 **Back in the 'Vents'**

"Are we their yet?" shinji questions as he craws through the strangely large vents behind Mari

"almost… wait to you hear that?"

"AGHHHH, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" A voice screams from down the long shafts

"…that sounded like Sergeant Steel?" Shinji mutters as the both, despite their injuries, begin to crawl faster… until they arrive at the correct opening

"…I suggest you go in first…she seems pretty pissed … and you're the unkillable one" Mari offers opening the vent for him

"…fine" he mutters crawling to the hole… and falling out when he tries to grab something but missed

"SHIT!"

 **Inside the room**

Asuka stands over the mutilated body of the person who shot her, her whole body is covered in blood and her hair is hiding he eyes

"SHIT!" a voice shouts from the other side of the room as shinji falls from the celling

"jeez… talking about dropping in for a visit" another voice comments

"Not now Mari… I think I broke my other foot"

"did you break your first foot before it vanished?"

"I don't know, it hurt though" shinji finishes forcing himself to his foot

"Asuka… your looking Redder than usually… is someone on their Period?" shinji questions hobbling over…. Until a single eye look out from under her hair full of anger and annoyance

"… I guess now isn't the time… holy shit, what the fuck happened to him, did his fall in a blender or something?" shinji questions hobbling over to her… until he is pined to the wall a knife against his throat

"Oi do you mind… I've to about 100 pieces of metal stuck in my back you know, and you just shoved them further in"

"Shinji… for the love of god… shut up" Asuka mutters as she draws a bit of blood

"Ok, ok… heh… think this is the first time you're the one pinning" he mutters with a smile

"ohh yea… you mean all the times you left before we finished?" Asuka questions

"hmmm yea, though that's because it will make the real thing so much more worth it" he responds… its then that asuka shakes out if her murder trance and realises he is stabbing shinji, she back off dropping the knife looking towards the ground

"Ow… isn't the women meant to be the one with the sore neck?" he mutters… and he barely dodges the fist as he falls to the ground

"Hand on, I was Kidding" he States raising his stubby leg as if to use it to stop Asuka…

"…shinji where is your foot?" asuka questions

"…ahh you know… here, their, a bit is stuck to Mari"

"Wait what?" Mari Shouts looking over her body for the piece of foot

"ITS ON YOUR ASS, I SAW I WHEN I WAS CRAWING THROUGH THE VENT BEHIND YOU!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLIND!?"

"I AM, I SAW I USING MY AT-FIELD!" he shouts back

However, before either of them can do any more a voice coms over the coms

"Attention Crew of the AAA Wunder… we have traitors aboard the ship, security personnel are slowly pushing them back… but I advise all none combat troops to stay in a safe place until they are eliminated" Maya states over the coms as gunshots sound in the background

"so that's what that sound was… honestly… I think we should all stay in here… I doubt we would be any help"

"Speak for yourself Baka"

"you've been shot Asuka" he mutters… it's at this point that the adrenalin wears off… and she falls to the ground unconscious

"Shit… Mari… is there any First-Aid kits here?" he questions crawling over to Asuka to asses the Damage He hears a huff from Mari and the sound of more crawling which he takes as a no

"Tis but a scratch… didn't do any major damage… though it did shock your nervous system which is why you are unconscious… which means I am technically talking to myself… is that the first or last sign of insanity?" he questions to himself as he examine the blood splat on her chest

However, he suddenly gets up to one foot, while his other begins to glow and a AT-Field forms a second one

"that's better… although it means I can't see past 5 feet…" he mutters walking about… and nearly tripping over the discarded gun… he picks up the .45 and begins to inspect it

"Hmm… nice gun" he mutters pointing it Unknowingly at the door which opens revelling a blood covered man with a wrench… who pauses when he sees the blind man with a gun

"must be my lucky day, they put a blind person on-"

 **BANG… THUMP**

"…That's your fault for startling me" shinji mutters upon hearing something hit the floor

No sooner than he fired another figure Barge through the door

"BARRY, YOU SON OF A BIT-"

 **BANG… THUNK**

"don't yell... I have a headache" Shinji informs the second body

A third person walk through the door… only he doesn't shoot this one for it is Mari who stumbles into a room

"You are very Trigger happy" She comments stepping over the bodies of the dead crew who disturbed shinji

"Meh, its their own fault… have you got the aid-Kit?" he questions…he then notes her head facing down

"What?"

"Your stump is glowing"

"yes… I used my AT-Field to make a foot, but my 'range' for my 'sight' has been dramatically decreased… I can barely see the door" he informs her as he begins to walk away towards said door

"where are you going?"

"we are short a pilot… I'm going to go find my sister" he mutters

"do want to keep the Gun… I Have my AT-Field" he whispers the next part "although I doubt it could stop a mosquito at this point"

"No, asuka usually keeps a knife and her side arm in a cabinet next to her bed" Mari responds as she begins to work on both her Injury and Asuka Bullet wound

"Ok... hey... keep her safe, would you?" he questions with unusual worry

"Don't worry Wolfy, your Princess will await your return" Mari Responds with a grin… shinji leaves the room without a response

Shinji quickly makes his way down the corridors seeing countless bodies of the Crew of the AAA Wunder

"damn you Gendo… for every drop of blood you have spilt, I'm going to break something" he mutters darkly walking down the corridor… he eventually stops when he comes across a pair of Engineers in a shoot out

"Excuse me… have you seen the First child anywhere?" he questions getting confused looks from the pair

"err… she's in the showers last time I saw her… didn't even notice the Mutiny going on… we aren't meant to kill you pilots, so run off before we disobey orders Scum-"

 **BANG, BANG…THUNK/THUNK**

Both of the traitors drop to the ground a hole in each of their heads

"Thanks" shinji mutters walking off leaving a confused Security guard as to what happened to the people shooting at him

Shinji continues his walks down the corridor avoiding the bodies and major gun fight like the plague… until he arrives at he partial open Showers

"…Rei… you in their… I sware if you are dead again, I'll lose my shit… again" shinji states a tint of fear in his voice… wanders in seeing her dressed in a set of fatigues and sitting patiently on a bench

"Rei... are you ok?" he questions seeing an all too familiar look on his face… one which lights up with joy upon hearing his voice filling him with relief

"Yes… is something the matter… wait… how am I in side the Changing rooms… wasn't I Piloting my Eva again?" she questions

"I have no idea what you are on about, but we need to get back to auska's Pilot quarters… it's not safe, you know since the mutiny and all"

"mutiny?"

"Yea… Nerv agents have been popping up everywhere as far as I can tell"

"Nerv agents… chemical weapons?"

"No… I mean agents, of Our Father Gendo, who Work for Nerv"

"oh… What happened to your foot… and why is it glowing?"

"Lost the original so I made a new one, now shut up and let's get going" he states grabbing her by the hand and dragging her after him… he quickly makes his way back to the Pilots quarters… seeing an armed guard guarding it

"NERV?" he shouts lining up a shot on the guard

"WILLIE!" the guard shouts back… he slowly drags Rei out and approaches the guard

"The Captain is already inside… she looking for the both of you" the guard informs the pair… shinji opens the door seeing both Mari and Asuka getting looks at by Medics while Misato overlooks the pair

"Room Service" shinji mutters upon entering

"Oh, you're here, good… I was worried id have to send out a search party"

"Hmm… honestly id be surprised if the rescuer didn't need rescuing since half of them would turn on each other" shinji mutters letting go of Reis hand and Sitting on a nearby Chair

"Well ill let you guys sort out this mess… I need a nap" He mutters… and before anyone can object he is out like a light

"Ugh… well Ayanami can you-" however she stops when she the blue haired girl… had done the same as her brother and taken a nap

"…of course, they are all asleep… forget it" she mutters walking out the room

Author Note: HELLO, I FINALLY DID IT, I MANAGED TO GET PAST MY WRITERS BLOCK TO GET OUT A CHAPTER, HUZZAR… I can't think of anything else to say so fuck it… here it is… also thanks for reading… and chow, for, now


	9. Chapter 9 the recovery

1 Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **AAA Wunder**

"how many" Misato questions looking out of the shattered view port on the bridge, behind her stands Ritsuko

"Misato I-"

"How many Akagi" Misato cuts her off her tone strangely calm… The blond Doctor Looks at her old friend in shock

"87% casualties rate for all non-essential crew… and 13 of the Essential crew including Aoba, who was taken down by Maya once she recovered" She state looking toward the Bruised bridge bunny, between her and Makoto lies an empty seat where the 3rd bunny once sat before the betrayal

"Any idea when they turned?"

"…honestly misato, I don't think they did… I was identifying blood spatters… and I noticed something… all of them are the same… they were all clones moulded to look like a member of our crew, how they did this without us even knowing it I can't figure out… by the looks of things they were remote controlled… and the way they acted like normal suggest that the originals were Unknowingly controlling them…" the Scientist states looking at the pad in her hand

"any way we can track the source of the controllers?" Misato questions looking at her old friend with a tired gaze

"Yes… they are on the moon… figures" The sub-Captain informs her superior

"And what of the Pilots?" Misato questions hint of worry in her tone

"The Pilots are safe… though only Rei was left uninjured in the attack"

"What's the Extent of their Injuries?"

"Mari had a Piece of framework imbedded in her foot and three broken ribs from squeezing into an air vent too small for her, Asuka was shot in the chest, though the bullet missed anything important… but shinji… he's missing a foot, has about 100 pieces of metal suck in his back and in his opinion and I Quote 'I feel like misato after healthy food'" she states the last part with a straight face… which lasts for a second before a smile breaks out

"so shinji's fine then… how soon could they Pilot?"

"Mari should be able to pilot within a month, asuka 3 month to recover from shock and shinji, never… so I'd give them all a few hours' Sleep… inside their Eva's that is"

"Care to explain"

"When shinji was… Regrown, in his Eva a few days ago, I took a reading from the computers… I believe I will be able to Recreate those affects for all of them"

"Is that safe…?"

"Won't know until we try"

"Just don't blow up my ship" Ritsuko can only nod… and crosses her fingers behind her back before running off shouting for Maya to follow her shouting 'it's been too long'

"ugghhh… Makoto order the Helm to make way for the Main HQ… we need to pick up the backup Crew" she orders walking to the door

"Where are you going Ma'am?" he questions raising an eyebrow

"To put on my WILLIE face" she mutters leaving for her personal quarters

 **Eva Bays some time later**

"ugghhh… let me go back to sleep" Shinji mutters as he lies face down on the Hospital bed, beside him are two more beds each holding one of Injured Pilots

"Why is the one who is nearly dead the only one conscious"? shinji questions as he feels he trolley moving

"Help… stranger danger" he continues not knowing who was touching him… until he is dunked into a Familiar Liquid

"Ahh An LCL Bath, you shouldn't have… I'm being serious the blood smell is hard to get out of a hospital gown… wait a minute" he mutters as his head remains out of the water… and suddenly a pair of clips are placed on his head

"Am I in the Eva… why aren't I wearing a Plug Suit… or anything for that matter… Perverts" he babbles on as he is pushed fully into the Plug cursing

Maya shakes her head as the muffled words targeted at her slowly get louder… then gargled as His head is fully submerged

"and that's the last one in" She states giving Ritsuko, who is standing in the control tower, a thumbs up

"Ok, thank you Maya, please come and Join me as soon as possible" She orders over the Loudspeakers… Maya begins to rush her way back to the Control centre as Dr Akagi looks over the controls once more

"Ok… all that's left is to commence the Operation" she mutters as Mays all stalks into the room stopping at Ritsuko's side

"Care to do the honours?" Ritsuko questions gesturing to a button on the main consul, with a short nod Maya walks over to it… and Smashes it with all the force she can muster

Suddenly a View of the Pilots shows Up on the screens… And their various wounds begin to fill and Heal… and Turn Pale along with the Skin surrounding them which begins to spread over the bodies

All of the pilots, excluding shinji who is snoring, begins to scream in pain causing panic to flood Ritsuko's system

"Maya, shut it down!" She orders as Maya, a step ahead of her, smashes the Button like her life depended on it… and suddenly all the light go dark

"…did it work?" Maya questions

"FUCK!" a voice shouts from one of the pods… both Maya and Ritsuko Look at each other and, with a sigh, they make their way towards the Slowly Ejecting Plugs as a string of Curses blast from two of them… and muttering from the third

 **A port Near in Japan**

Slowly the AAA Wunder sails towards the large port built of the coast of the country once known as the United States of America, as it approaches the port a pair of fighter Jets zoom towards it

"Halt, you are entering restricted waters, you have 30 seconds to comply" a monotone voice states over an open channel

"This is Captain Katsuragi of the AAA Wunder, requesting permission to dock in order to relinquish an emergency backup-crew to assault NERV HQ" misato responds not beating around the bush

"Copy that Captain, your codes check out… you have permission to dock… hey misato your just in time for his return" the Pilot states ominously cutting the link

'I know… Kaji' the thinks to herself finishes her cigarette and tossing it out the broken window

As the ship enters the abnormally large harbour it craws to a stop, and no sooner than it stops do dozens of armed troops rush onboard… finding the corridors covered in blood and Gore

"Jesus… what the hell happened?" one of them questions looking at the carnage in shock

"You don't want to know" a voice states as the Captain walks down the Corridor a limp in her stride

"Captain… looks like we missed the party"

"If you count half of my crew suddenly turns on each other and killing everyone a party, then yes… you did miss the party" she states venom in her tone at the suggestion

"Misato you know I didn't mean it like that" the Man continuers removing his mask, revealing a Grinning Kaji as she huffs

"I know you idiot, as you can see, we need that backup crew… we are going to assault NERV's main base soon and kill that basted Gendo… or we will die trying" She informs him causing him to lose his grin

"They are ready… and have been for almost 3 years… doing nothing but training for such an event… tell you what… whist I have my boys help with your ship come catch up with me… for old times' sake"

"Ooo can I join?" a voice states from the shadow… and slowly shinji walks out a grin on his face

"Not today Shinji, I wanted it to be a date"

"Cool, how about a double date?" he ponders as an angry asuka appears in view

"Don't push your luck Baka" she mutters blowing her head out of her face… all Kaji and Misato can do is state in confusion

"A bet… which I decided to expand on since I saved her life"

"Bah… you did no such thing"

"Ok… so your saying that a bullet to the chest wasn't going to kill you?"

"Yes… since it missed everything important"

"Honestly I'm surprised it wasn't deflected by your massive Ego" he mumbles… until he realised she heard it… and he bolts past both the adults with inhuman speed asuka not far behind

"…you're not surprised seeing him again after all this time?"

"What… I saw him 5 months ago… wait, he hasn't been working for WILLE for the last 5 years?" he shouts at her look of confusion

"two weeks at most"

"…that lying Basted…" Kaji mutters looking at the two-shrinking figure in the distance… he shakes his and sighs looking towards misato… who has a feint smile on her face… however she loses it when she sees him staring at her

"What?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that misato…" he responds with a small grin of his own… she looks away blushing

"Yea… I was just reminded of the time before, back when things where 'normal', and my little ones weren't mass murders who have killed more people than have ever lived" she responds sadly… kaji puts his hand on her should and they meet eyes both smiling softly

"Come on, lets get a drink" he states walks off with misato following close behind

 **Elsewhere**

"So, you're from the ship that just arrived… well I guess you can leave the base, just give me your names" the guard at the gate orders… shinji speaks first

"I'm shinji ik-"

"-Shikinami Langley, and I'm asuka, his sister" Asuka states cutting him off, the guard misses the look confusion on his face as he writes the names down

"All right, this is just so we can contact you in case your needed for the ship or something, have fun in the city" the guard states, asuka grabs shinji's arm and drags him out of the gate and into an alleyway

"?" shinji looks at her an eyebrow raised

"In case you forgot the name ikari is taboo and the guard would have likely shot you if you said it…"

"…so why your name and not, say misato's?" he questions… she looks away

"It was a heat of the moment action… come one on 'bro'… lets have this 'date'" she states… only to stop as shinji looks at his pale hand

"If that's true… then there will probably be some Willie personnel in the city, who may have worked for Nerv before third impact and will probably recognise me" he responds… and asuka has to looks away as a glow encompasses shinji's body

She rubs here eyes and blinks rapidly… she turns back to shinji ready to murder him for blinding her… only to pause in confusion

Shinji hair colour had changed to match here as had his pigment, his eye colour has turned turquoise

"Here we gone… should fool pretty much anyone who's only glanced at me a few times" he states with a smile… asuka shakes her head and drags him out of the alley not meeting his eyes

Both begin to walk down the broken and ruined pavement barely missing the many armed pedestrians wandering down the street

"lots of guns" shinji notes to asuka s the pair round a corner and stop at the road waiting for the traffic to stop and for them to pass

Shinji notes the states of the vehicles… most are over 14 years only and many are missing pieces, doors, windshields, boots, hoods, seats and… drivers?

Shinji looks in confusion as a car rolls by without a drive… but quickly realises what happened as the driver runs and catches up to his car

"Never turns a corner at speed when you have no door or seatbelt" the man states with a tired sigh driving off

"Didn't realise it was this bad" he mutters to himself

"Believe me when I say this is one of the better city's… some have open warfare on the streets everyday" asuka mutters back as they cross the street

"What makes this place any different?"

"The sheer amount of Willie personnel patrolling the streets making sure its safe for those off duty"

"has it really gotten that bad in just 2 years?" he questions

"2 years… is that how long you spent in the wilds, since I last saw you?"

Yea… traveling in a giant robot half away across the world takes time… especially since I count hitch a ride on a boat and had to walk on the bottom of the fucking sea for a month… although it did allow me to find Atlantis… or maybe it was new York… it was under water in the Atlantic is all I know" shinji responds

"You spent a month under water?"

"Yea… I don't really need to eat or drink… the LCL and the Eva generally take care of my needs… don't ask me how… don't really need to sleep either… but I still do, it… helps me cope with everything that's happened… everything I've done" shinji mutter stop himself… asuka looks at him in worry seeing his normally laidback and obnoxious shell breaking and cracking

"We are here" she states changing the subject

"Where is here? Shinji questions looking at the building the strange neon billboard

"' _Deutsches Essen'_ … German dining… what, sausages?" shinji questions

"No, there are many other dishes from my homeland… and the chefs here are the best in the world…not as good as you though" she mutters the last part under her breath and hopes that shinji doesn't hear her

"That good huh… it's been too long since I've eat food that didn't taste like shit… or misato's cooking, not sure which ones worse"

"Aren't you a gourmet chef?"

"Not anymore… I kind of forgot how to cook… though I'm still good with a knife" shinji responds, asuka once again looks addended as the both walk in… to a massacre

Dead body's litter the place, each killed in various ways, in the centre leis a fat chef who has been riddled with bullets

"…I didn't do it" shinji states… however asuka didn't take to kind to the comment and smacks him across the face

"Do you mind, these people are- were my friends" she shouts angrily… shinji looks away… his gaze pausing on an individual in the corner of the room… a NERV soldier

"Figure it would be those ass holes behind it" he mutters walking past her to the body and crouching next to it… he notices the chest moving a tad bit and puts his fingers to the mans neck… he gets a weak pulse from the man, he draws the knife from his boot in case the agent decides to wake up

"He's still alive" shinji notes getting to his feet… he turns seeing the angry asuka closing the eyes of the dead chef out of respect… before picking up discarded revolver and firing the remaining shots into the NERV Agent killing him

"…waste of bullets" shinji notes as he balances the knife on his finger

"Not like he's going to need them anymore… come on, let's go, I know another place" she stats walking out the door a tear falling down her eye… something shinji notices

"Yea… this place is dead anyway" shinji mutters walking out the door behind her

 **With Misato and Kaji**

The pair sit in silence in a dark room, between them lies three empty bottles of wine

"We're all going to die tomorrow… aren't we?" misato states out of the blue causing kaji to choke on his wine

"What makes you say that?" he sates in-between coughs

"we both know what Gendo is like, the extents he will go to win… and it will be either he wins… or no-one wins" she responds taking another gulp of the wine

Kaji doesn't respond merely drinking as well

"well Kaji… I guess we may meet after tomorrow… in hell that is, the things we've done… the things everybody has done… no wonder god sent his angels to wipe us out… frankly, we deserve it" she continues taking another swing

"To meeting in hell then" Kaji respond with a grin as they clash bottles and taker massive swigs

 **Back with Shinji and Asuka**

Shinji follows closely behind asuka as she navigates the maze-like alleyways of the ruined city… until she arrives at a strange door

"Why does that look familiar?" shinji ponders as he looks at the door in confusion

"I'm not surprised you don't remember it… its been 14 years since you saw it" she responds taking out a key and opening the door and walking in… shinji follows close behind her

"Misato's apartment?" he questions

"But… I saw it get destroyed" he states looking at the familiar

"After Misato was made Leader of Willie she had as much of it recovered as possible… and made me stay with her, she even had your room put in… this was before the festering hatred for you set in… when she still though of you as part of the family, and not the son of Gendo" She states… its then that shinji realises that a small creature was peaking at his leg… he looks down… and his eyes widen in shock

"Pen-pen?" he questions as the penguin rubs against him affectionally

"he's still alive?" shinji questions looking at the smaller creature… which hasn't appeared to aged a day

"Yeas… whilst normally a penguin of his breed, an erect crested penguin to be precise, will live for about 15-20 years but, thanks to the genetic engineering he underwent before misato rescued him, his life span is more akin to a humans now" Asuka states as she takes a seat on the couch… shinji goes to join her… until a knock on the door surprises the pair

"Dose misato still keep a piece under the table?" Shinji questions reaching for it… and pulling a .45 from underneath said table, asuka draws a side arm from her hip… shinji approaches the door asuka not far behind him… he looks though the hole and hears voice but sees no one

He looks back at auska who nods, he rips open the door violently… to see a unconscious misato handing of a barely conscious Kaji

"shinji, my man!… be a pal, and take your mother, would you?" Kaji questions… he blinks in confusion, before he had to catch them both, which he does barely

"Erm… asuka, a little help?" shinji asks with a smile… asuka shakes her head grabbing the drunk women and leaving shinji with kaji… they both drag their elders to Misato's room and deposited them on the futon… both creep out of the room and lie on the couch head to toe

"Don't suppose the TV works" shinji ponders grabbing a discarded remote

"Just the NERV propaganda Program… wanna make fun of it?" asuka questions with a grin

"Sure"

 **3 Hours later Pen-Pen POV**

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in myself lying in my little freezer… I can't figure out while I have woken up, but I shrug and open the door thinking I probably need a drink

I walk out of my bed… and pause at the sight of an unconscious old provider(shinji) and angry women(asuka) lying in each other's' flippers on the couch as NERV propaganda blurs from the magic box… I grab the remote of the table and turns the magic box off and stopping those awful programs, I'm not sure why they were on but I don't care

I walk to the food room and open the food holder… and spot some of my liquid gold is missing… I shrug assuming the purple master (Misato) had taken them, I wander back into the human room and once again look at the old provider and the angry women… I notice happy faces on their faces as they lie with each other… I think back to a time log past when I witness this scene many years ago… I feel upset, though I know not why

I decide to stay out of my cool box and snuggle up to the old provider and the angry women… I feel like this will be the last time I see them… I don't want it to be…but it does

I climb onto the old providers chest as gently as I can… nether the less I see an eye open…

"Feelin lonely little guy?" he questions rubbing my head with his hand… I give a weak squawk and close my eyes allowing sleep to consume me… I feel happy to be in their presence once again

Author Notes: Now I know what you're thinking "this romance stuff is all right, but where is the battling, where is the Invasion of the moon?" DON'T WORRY, it will either be next chapter… or the one after that, it will be soon, also PEN-PEN has appeared… anyway that's is for this chapter, so Chow for Now


	10. Chapter-10-Blastoff

[Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Author note: so about a year ago, give a few days, I abandoned this story, leaving this chapter almost finished because I had to finish school... However, now that I have both finished school, and gotten a stable income... I think I'm ready to... Return to writing

The Harbour

In the bridge of the Warship known as the AAA Wunder stands Captain Misato Katsuragi… beside her stands Sub-Captain Ritsuko Akagi, both have stern looks on their faces, they don't appear to be wearing their normal attire instead both are draped in black IEVA suits with the only rank marking distinguishing the pair, the rest of the crew are wearing similar suits

Inside the Eva bays stand the Pilots, Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Mari, each are wearing Modified plug suits, now being fully airtight when the helmet is clipped on, said helmet hands off the back of the neck, when questioned if this would interfere with the synchronisation, Akagi shrugged saying it wouldn't hinder then in the slighter since, by her own words, "they are all part of their Evangelion's now, so it doesn't matter"

They all look towards their Eva's seeing them equipped in the S-Type configuration, equipped with more armour, an AT-Field power rocket pack and Eva-Sized Anti-Material Rifle

"It's been a year since shes looked so fine… I say that without realising that she's technically my mother, which makes that sentence very weird" Shinji states looking over his fixed and repaired Eva, Asuka and Mari look at him in confusion whilst Rei gives a knowing look

"don't suppose any of you know how long it will take to get to the moon do ya?" Shinji questions looking at Asuka… who shrugs and looks toward Rei… who does the same and looks towards Mari… whose checking her PDA

"According to the Memo that was sent out last night… it will take about 7 hours to reach the moon, provided we don't run into any trouble… so I'd say about 10 hours since we know NERV Isn't done harassing us yet" Mari responds looking at said device

"ATTENTION ALL CREW, PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF, THAT MEANS SIT THE FUCK DOWN ASAP"

A voice orders over the intercom, the pilots look towards the speaker, all but one intently

"Hmm, well then I suppose we should get a move on, less Ritsuko has a mental breakdown" Mari mutters as the group of child sized adults wander off towards their respective machines

Shinji climbs into the plug, behind him the entrance closes, and the Plug begins to fill with LCL… and he feels the ship vibrate underneath the Eva's… no, his feet… the vibrations slowly die down and the few pieces of equipment not tied down begin to float into the air

Attention all crewmen, we have entered orbit and are now proceeding towards Luna, all personnel in the Eva bays prepare for decompression

The various personnel inside the Eva bay begins to seal their suits and fill them with oxygen… behind the Evangelion's the Walls begin to fold away… revealing the dark expanses of space

Slowly, one by one, the Eva's begin to climb out of the ship and onto the Hull

"How exactly are we meant to move around up here at any reasonable speed?" Shinji questions as he grabs into various pieces of hull sticking out of the ship

"See the button on the left butterfly handle labelled magnetic boots?... push it" Ritsuko orders over the commlink… Shinji shrugs and presses the button… and finding himself standing up on the deck of the ship

"Huh, neat" he states walking towards the bridge, behind him followed the other Eva's

All 4 of the might war machines stand to attention in front of the bridge, the enhanced cameras zoom in on the form of captain katsuragi, standing arms crossed in the hastily fixed viewport, the stern look on her face hidden by her suits polarised face mask

"Ok Kiddies... Unit 00 you will take the portside bow, unit 01 you will take the bow starboard, unit 02 will take the stern port side, and unit 08 will take stern starboard, how copy?" Misato orders … Mari chooses to respond first

"Hmm… naa, I want to be at the back, let wolfy and the princess by at the front, besides I want to get to known blueberry a bit more" Mari responds causing the women to sigh and shake her head

"…fine… just do your job correctly" Misato responds getting a grin from the girl, unit 08 stuck a thumb up

"Very well, Unit 01 will trade places with unit 08 on the stern, copy?" Misato restates getting salutes from the Eva's, two of them half-assed, two attentive

The Eva's suddenly stand in a square and the pilots begin a quick chat, all four draw their rifle and begin to examine them, now doubt comparing them to see if they are the same, however it soon ends, unit 01 and 02 begin to walk towards the stern of the battleship, whilst unit 00 and 08 begin to walk along the ship and past the bridge

"Stay safe" Misato states… however, her attention is caught by Ritsuko who appears to be showing her away to increase the defence efficiency of the ship for the upcoming battle

1 hour 30 minutes, later inside unit 01

On the stern of the AAA Wunder sits unit 01, it sits with its legs dangling over the edge of the ship in boredom

"This has been the most boring flight of my life; please tell me something has appeared on the scanners" Shinji states as he rocks in his chair on the verge of insanity from the lack of… anything other than space and

"Negative unit 01, we-Wait what?"

"Attention all combat personnel, over 30 nemesis series sentries have activated from orbit and followed us, they will arrive at the ship in 5 minutes" a bridge techie reports over the coms

"Ok, Unit 01 get to the bow and defend the engines alongside unit 00 and 08, unit 02 will stay at the stern in case more come from the moon" Misato orders, unit 01 nods… it turns around getting up, turning and begin to move as fast as possible towards the rear of the ship

"Captain… something doesn't feel right about this" Shinji states as flashes from unit 00 and 08 weapons appear in view

"I know unit 01… the quicker you get to the bow and help eliminate those drones the better" Misato responds in a suspicion tone

"Roger that Ma'am" unit 01 disappears from the viewport, its thunderous steps echoing through the ship… and speeding up as it rushes to get to the battlefield

"Unit 01 has begun to fire on the Nemesis series units… wait, we're detecting High yield explosive aboard the drones… my god, each one has an N2 Warhead strapped to it, they're making a beeline for the AAA Wunder!"

With the Units

"Is it rabbit season or duck season his month?" Shinji questions nonchalantly as the three titans of war stand side by side, firing into the swarm of drones which are ever getting closer

"well since they fly, I'd say duck" Mari responds as she fires killing another drone

"This is easy" Reis states quietly as she shoots a drone out of the air, detonating it's n2 mine

"Yea… too easy, have you noticed that no matter the amount we've killed, the numbers of the swarm haven't decreased?" Shinji states ceasing to fire his rifle, unit 00 an 08 do similar

"They're not even getting closer" Shinji notes curiously, " has anyone heard from Asuka"… his eyes widen in realization, he turns around and, using his Eva's new AT-Field power rocket pack zooms to the front of the ship… just in time to watch a large black shadow consume unit 02, it firing its rifle to no avail

"ASUKA!" he shouts in shock, without a second thought he plunges into the shadow grabbing the hand of unit 02, all that remained outside the shadow… but the shadow's pull is too great and both the Eva's disappear from

"…ohh, shit" Misato states as dozens of objects begin to approach from the moon, one electing a specific warning

Somewhere… else

Shinji opens his eyes to finds himself lying on the seat of a train… the train appears to be moving… and not moving at the same time

'Thats... a tad freaky'

Shinji looks out of the window in confusion… until his view is blocked by the train itself bending on the track… inside one of the cabs which blocked his view was a small redheaded girl with a doll… Asuka?

Shinji begins to march towards the train door… until he is stopped, by himself?

"already done the evil clone thing, wasn't funny then, isn't funny now… although you are younger" Shinji state attempting to get by the 'Clone'… only to find himself thrown across the car, he smashes into the back of the car spending glass shards everywhere

"…ow" Shinji mutters as he gets to his feet, 'blood' dripping down his back

"You're not a clone, are you" he states his eyes squinting in concentration

"I am a Shinji Ikari, from another perspective"

"… your who?"

"I am a Shinji Ikari from another per-"

"I heard you're the first fucking time, I don't get what you mean, your me... from someone perspective… how someone views me?" Shinji questions tilting his head… the child nods, shinji pauses in though for a moment, examining the smaller ikari thoroughly

"Are you me from Misato's perspective?" Shinji Questions after a moment

"Yes…" and suddenly the child Shinji disappears… Shinji walks through the door… and finds himself in the next railcar… in front of him sits a wolf… a wolf with blue eyes and a multitude of scars over its body

The wolf begins to growl, and blood starts dripping from its mouth… however the growl dissipates, and a playful smile takes it place… then a grin of mischief

"Let me guess… the bloodthirsty, sarcastic wolf is from Mari's point of view" the wolf barks in agreement… and also vanishes, Shinji walks into the next cart… seeing himself?

"Your just me… if a bit taller… older brother taller, am I right Rei?" Shinji questions… the taller Shinji nods vanishing

"I'm getting the hang of this" Shinji notes, Shinji walks into the room, seeing himself...only in armour

"Ok now who the fuck are you, the me from some random Person who might have spotted me one or twice" it shakes its head, and he pauses in though

"Well via process of elimination I'd suppose you Asuka's point of view

finding the small Asuka… and what appears to be a mirror image of himself, he ignores the copy and approaches Asuka

"Asuka, are you ok?" he questions touching her shoulder… and the world going white

Shinji opens his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in a strange hospital, hundreds of shadowy figures surround him, each is whispering something, but there is too much to distinguish any whisper from another

"Ahh fucking hell, all this noise is going to give me a migraine" Shinji mutters rubbing his forehead… he looks around looking for anything different… but all he sees is shadowy figure… until a sniffle pieces the whispers and causes them to go silent and vanish

Shinji looks around the area, he sees the small Asuka,

He rushes over to Asuka and begins to talk… but no sound comes out of his mouth, he begins to silently shout, reaching out and slowly touches Asuka on the shoulder… and once again the world goes blank

Somewhere… else… else

'That's getting old real fast'

Shinji once again awakens, he finds himself lying on the floor in a dark corridor, at the end of the corridor lies a door a cracked, in the door peers a small blue eye, when the owner realises that they have been seen the hide

Shinji begins to walk towards the door, and opens It slowly, in the centre of the room sits a small girl, Asuka, and on a chair sits an older woman, Asuka mother?

"Mama, are you feeling ok?" baby Asuka questions, the women ignore her merely looking at the doll in her hand, Asuka gets up and walk over to the women, she reaches for the doll

"Mama, why do you always look at this do-"

SMACK

Baby Asuka falls onto her behind a red mark on her face, her mother looks at her her face full of anger and rage

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" she says venom filling her voice

"But mama, I'm your daughter, your little Asuka" the small Asuka begins to cry… Shinji looks at the women anger swelling up inside him… baby Asuka rushes past him crying, and after giving the woman a final glare, he foqllows

She rounds a corner crying, and when he rounds the same corner she is playing with a doll-like Asuka nothing happened, he shrugs and begins to watch what she does, she gets to her feet and ruses back to the door

"Mama, look what I've do-mama?" however her sentence is left unfinished as she looks inside the room, in the centre of the room hangs a body on a noose, the body is of Asuka mother, the doll hanging next to it

The small redheaded girl falls to her knees and begins to cry quietly, Shinji looks at her, a sad look hangs off his face

"You had to too huh… guess watching your mother die is a requirement to pilot" Shinji mutters walking past her, he looks towards her and sighs

"It never occurred to me that you had to watch your mother die... I guess that I'm lucky I didn't get to see the body" Shinji mutters as he looks at Asuka

"Course I didn't get to bury one either, but ahh well"

"So now what?" Shinji questions as Asuka suddenly gets to her feet and runs away… going straight through him

"Ugh… I though you wanted me inside you, not the other way around" he jokes as he shivers for a second, grabbing his arms, he turns, pondering what to do

"Follow the leader I guess" Shinji states Asuka vanishes around the corner causing him to growl

"oh For fuck's sake, again… this is starting to get tedious" Shinji mutters as he turns back around the centre, finding himself in a NERV corridor?

"Ohh great, back in the pits of hell I see" he mutters walking down the hallway, he looks down the never-ending corridor in exhaustion

"I fucking hate NERV, always overcompensate for everything, giant cyborg, long ass corridor, plots to murder all of humanity cause of the worlds biggest cockblock..." Shinji mutters slowly wandering down the corridor

After a few minutes of walking Shinji pauses in place, he turns around finding himself only 3 feet away from his starting point

"I'm guessing it doesn't want me going this way… why do I keep talking to myself anyway" he mutters walking the opposite direction

After another few minutes of walking he once again pauses and turns around, once again finding himself only a few feet from his starting point, he growls in frustration

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO GO?!" he roars in confusion/anger… he blinks and the corridor changes, the only thing he can see is a door

"could have done this 5 minutes ago and saved us both the trouble, wanker" Shinji grumbles walking over to the door… and smashing it to pieces using his AT-Field

"I don't do doors" he states with a smile, he walks in seeing Asuka look towards the door in shock, she wanders over to the corridor raining an eyebrow

"Hello?" she questions but seeing no one she wanders back to her seat

"she reacted to me breaking the door, but not when I opened it with my hands earlier on… hmm" Shinji brings his hand to his chin, he uses his AT field to knock over a vase of flowers getting the same response from her, confusion

"Don't" a voice states from behind him, he turns seeing a Shinji Ikari, a monstrous Ikari

"Let me guess, you're the Ikari of NERV'S point of view" he questions crossing his arms

"No… I am the Shinji Ikari from Shinji Ikari's perspective… a vile monster which should have died years ago, but can't die and can only kill those who wronged the 'world', wronged him" the monster responds, Shinji's face goes blank as he stares unimpressed by the monster

"what are you really, don't say your something from another things point of view, WHO. ARE. YOU!" Shinji shouts hostilely, the monster vanishes replaces by a zebra-styled black and white sphere

"I am Leliel, the 11th angel" the ball responds in his head

"Ohh god, how many of you bastards are there?" Shinji questions

"14" it responds

'3 more huh?'

"yes"

"stay out of my head"

"But we are already in your head, and her head, and my head… we are in everyone's head" the angel responded confusingly, Shinji rubs the top of his nose and grunts

"don't start this shit again, you'll give me another migraine"

"Why are we in everybody's head then"

"I want to understand humans, I want to know, how and why they were able to wipe out my predecessors"

"so, you chose two of the most fucked up humans in history, and use them as a basis for understanding us?… and I thought NERV was a bunch of fucking idiots" Shinji mocks

"'Fucked... up'?" it questions

"Yes, fucked up, meaning we aren't right in the head, we aren't normal humans mentally, we are freaks, outcasts, monsters, psychopaths, deranges, Etc, Etc, et-fucking-cetera" Shinji states

"You are? the cold human said you we're the pinnacle of what a human can become" it states in what could be called confusion

"Well he not wrong, I am the pinnacle of what humanity can become if subjected to a life of torment, of grief, of pain… of Guilt… so yeah, he's not wrong" Shinji responds

"I see"

"No, you don't, you don't have eyes"

"I understand"

"You can't speak Japanese, either can you?"

"I do not need too, I have my soul which can do it for me"

"Your souls huh… those are still stored inside the red things, right?" Shinji questions

"In a way"

"Good" Shinji responds… the ball falls to the ground and turns fully back

"What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

"you know, I almost forgot I was inside of unit 01, however when you said that you are an angel reminded me that I was, well that and a strange feeling I got a while ago, so whilst I've been distracting you, unit 01 has been looking for your 'soul' and has found it… and you know what that means don't you" Shinji states with a smile, he blinks and finds himself inside of unit 01 Plug, he is submerged in flesh, however, in his hand, he can feel the core

"It means I can kill you" he states crushing the core… he notes something in his other hand… and arm, unit 02

"time to get out of here" Shinji states as he begins to tear his way out of the flesh and his hand pieces the edge of the flesh sending gallons of red liquid souring into space, he slowly forces his way out… but as he pulls himself out the mass of flesh explodes causing him to drop to the ground with unit 02 landing bridal style in his arms

Unit 01 gets to its feet finding itself standing on the hull of the AAA Wunder, which looks like it was thrown thought a blender

He then notices the ship is stationary… and has landed on the moon… and the number of dead drones littering the surface of the ship

"Looks like we missed the party" Shinji mutters as he looks around, he spots a rifle imbedded in the centre of an MP Evangelion, next to it is a pile of Evangelion's, at the top sits unit 00 leaning on a blade which is embedded in the head of an MP Unit

"Rei?" Shinji questions causing the Blue Eva to raise its head a slight bit, waves before looking back down and leaning against the blade once again

"Unit 01, and 02… where the fuck have you two been?" Captain Katsuragi questions in a tired tone

"Ahh, you known, the usual, killing an angel and saving Asuka's life" Shinji responds with a smile, however, the smile is knocked off his face by unit 02's hand as he is slapped by said hand, he drops the unit onto its back and stares at the bridge of the Wunder… seeing the decapitated head of unit 08 crushing half of the bridge, Asuka sees it too

"Four-Eyes?" Asuka questions in fear

"Mari alive, barely, unit 06 attacked whilst you were gone, it had both the Lance of Longinus and the sword of Uriel, Mari put up quite the fight… but unit 08 won't be fight anytime soon" Misato states gesturing towards the various pink limbs scattered around the ship's hull

"I'm going to tear his fucking head off" Shinji mutters darkly

"Why didn't he attack Rei?" Asuka questions looking towards the girl in question, the Eva appears to be moving its head up and down slowly as if it was sleeping

"He was going to… until we intercepted a fall-back order from the NERV Base, no doubt caused by your return… from wherever you were" Misato responds

"Well now what… do us three proceed with our plan and attack the Nerv base"

"Just you and Shinji… The reading we are getting form Rei to indicate that she's going be out for hours, it's probably thanks to what she tried to do to the 'angel'… what happened drained her of pretty much all her strength" Ritsuko states taking over the microphone from the annoyed captain

"What did she try to do?"

"Something along the lines of trying to find you two from the 'shadow'" the former head of NERV science responds looking over the reading which was recorded from it during the battle with NERV

"So Asuka, I guess it's just you and me, not fair really, they need more Eva's" Shinji states putting his blood-soaked hands on his hips…

"Yea… also reds my colour, so I'd suggest you change before it becomes a lone mission"

"I suggest you both do actually… space gear wound do you much good in the moon since it has gravity… low gravity as it may be but neither the less, still gravity" Ritsuko interjects

"Rodger than… I'm guessing the 'detach S-Type' button comes into play here" Shinji notes… and getting no interjection he presses the button. The rocker pack flies off his back alongside a layer of armour

Beneath the S-Type armour lies the standard unit 01 configuration… except for its shoulder pylons now being replaced handles for a pair of swords which lie on his back

"Ohh an upgrade, from knives to swords" Shinji notes drawing the katana like blades

"Ahh yes, the Magoroku Exterminate Sword, an experimental blade which harnesses the users own AT-Field to increase its already impressive cutting power, and its twin, the counter sword, which, like its name implies, can be used to redirect or deflect a blow, or 'counter it' in layman's terms" Ritsuko explains as unit 01 examines the blades a wide smile forms on Shinji's face

"How about me, did I get anything?" Asuka questions giddily as she disengages her armour revealing a standard unit 02… with a strange pole in the centre of its back, unit 02 draws the pole of its back causing it to extend… revealing a Glaive… Asuka whistles (or it's submerged in liquid-equivalent) as she examines the blade

"The sonic glaive, like the extermination blade it also uses its wielders AT-Field to enhance its cutting power

Unit 01 and 02 both look towards each other… the bridge of the AAA Wunder… and the direction of NERV Base… both begin to walk towards the base determination filling their faces

"Good luck pilots" Misato states as she watches the two wander into the distance, she slowly turns toward the bridge, seeing everyone staring at her expectantly

"Order all assult team to embark towards the base, keep your distance till any Evangelions are disabled however teams 11-19 land and proceed on foot with the R.O.V.E.R Tanks at 5 miles, and finally have all repair teams commence repairs on vital system, let's get airborne before NERV send a team to exterminate" she commands as everyone hurry's to their work, half a dozen people rushing away

Author note: well now, thanks for reading, make sure to stick around for the next chapter... the chapter


End file.
